


Kyläpyörä

by syntikkapoppia



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, eikö?, haluan korostaa että tämä on periaatteessa rahiojafikki, hikoiluttaa. en mä osaa tägää, jynkkyä en kirjoita mutta sitä sitte on siellä rivien välissä, koska me kaikki haluttiin tuntsan olevan kepeää ihmissuhdedraamaa, mutta käytännössä lähestulkoon yhtä vahvasti rötöstelijäfikki, sisältövaroitus myös murteiden pahoinpitelystä, vittu mitä ruletinpyöritystä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntikkapoppia/pseuds/syntikkapoppia
Summary: Rahikaisen akan poika ei vedosta kieltäydy, se on varmaa.Eli: rötöstelijöiden rutiiniperseily johtaa johonkin, joka saa erään tietyn suurliikemiehen kasvamaan vähän aikuisemmaksi ja kasvattamaan pätkän selkärankaa. Kivan lopun, sokerisia hetkiä ja raudanlujaa veljeyttä lupaan, mutta lopusta en mene takuuseen.Niin, ja pitikö tässä sanoa että hahmot ei oo mun. Tästä pelleilystä ei minulle makseta.
Relationships: Rahikainen/Riitaoja
Comments: 33
Kudos: 29





	1. Ensimmäinen tuleminen

Rahikainen on panomies.

Rahikainen on häikäilemätön naistennaurattaja, joka jörnii kaikkea tarpeeksi kauan paikallaan pysyvää. Rahikainen on nähnyt enemmän vaginoita kuin kulmakunnan gynekologi. Niin ne puhuvat, ja eihän se väärin ole. Mikäpä minä olen tosiasioita kieltämään. Rahikaisella on lisäksi aivan valtava mela. Toivon, että ne puhuvat myös niin. Sukupuolielämäni suhteen olen kuin avoin kirja, mutta yhtä asiaa ei tiedä kukaan. Rahikaisen akan poika, räävitön kanalja ja moraaliton jakorasia, ei ole koskaan viettänyt kokonaista yötä kenenkään vieressä. Ketään ei yllätä se, ettei minulla ole yhtään vakinaista parisuhdetta takanani. Nykyään harvempi hoidoistanikaan etsii kertaluontoista hupia enempää. Mutta uskallan väittää, että jos paljastaisin ettei yksikään elävä sielu ole nähnyt näitä nukenkasvoja nukkumassa, saisin vastaukseksi korkeintaan huvittuneen hymähdyksen.

Vaikka suosioni naisrintamalla ja vaihtuvien naamojen keskuudessa onkin maailmanennätysluokkaa, tässä maailmassa ei kuitenkaan ole kovin montaa ihmistä, joita uskaltaisin hyvällä omallatunnolla kutsua kavereikseni. Oikeastaan olen aika varma, että sellaisia on tasan kaksi. Niitä en muuten laske eläviksi sieluiksi. Kukaan Lehdon tai Määtän tunteva ei varmasti ihmettele, miksi.

Lehdon olen tuntenut niin kauan, että jotenkin se on kasvanut perseeseeni kiinni vasten meidän molempien tahtoa. Meidän kaveruudesta saisi varmasti ainekset johonkin uuteen sosiaalipsykologiseen teoriaan. Vaihdamme hädin tuskin kerran kuudessa kuukaudessa kahtakaan sanaa, joita ei ole verhoiltu joko vitsiin tai vittuiluun, mutta lähtisin sen kanssa minne vain. Se voisi kysyä minua katsomaan Tuntematonta sotilasta tai jotain yhtä naurettavaa runkkailua, ja olisin silmää räpäyttämättä imussa. Lehdolla on kirveellä veistetyt kasvot ja tunne-elämä vielä tiukemmassa umpisolmussa kuin minulla. Se on runnonut kaikki mörkönsä pakkopaitaan ja lukinnut niin kaukaiseen tyrmään, että se on unohtanut niiden olemassaolon itsekin. Lukonkin se on tainnut heittää johonkin rotkoon. Sen mielestä on ahdistavaa vetistelyä puhutella ihmisiä etunimillä ja kerran se kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan, kun vastaan tuli itkevä lapsi. Joskus se vähän huolestuttaa minua, mutta miten helvetissä tuosta nyt lähtee puhumaan. “Hei Lehto, avaudu miulle siun peloista ja murheista!” Lupaan tehdä sen joskus jos välttämättä haluan teho-osastolle, mutta ainakin toistaiseksi olen ihan liian kiintynyt teräväpiirteiseen nenääni ja suoraan hammasrivistööni. En silti turhaan pitänyt hammasrautoja koko ala-astetta.

Kolmas pyörämme ja uusin tulokkaamme Määttä taas on meistä kaikista kokonaisin yksilö. Se on melkein kuin oikea ihminen. Yllättävää kyllä, Lehto löysi sen. Sen on yleensä mahdotonta saada ketään pitämään itsestään, mutta se tykästyi Määttään, kun se piti amiksen alkumetreillä turpansa niin ummessa kuin vain se osaa. Oletan, että Määttä puolestaan tykästyi Lehdon armottomaan suoruuteen. Ne ei kumpikaan jaksa mitään turhaksi tai ylimääräiseksi luokittelemaansa. Sen turvin ne kai liikkuivat yhdessä sen kolme vuotta, jonka ne siellä hitsasi ja rälläköi. Määtältä tulee viihdyttäviä ideoita uusimpiin konnankoukkuihin silloin kun se ei leiju eri aikajatkumossa. Siinä on todella kiehtova yhdistelmä järkähtämätöntä maalaisjärkeä ja todistelun tarvetta, joka sumentaa sen kaiken. Meillä on tapana kilpailla keskenämme kaikesta mistä kilpailla saattaa. Siitä tulee aivan pitelemätön, kun tulee tilaisuus osoittaa olevansa parempi kuin muut. Etenkin minä tai Lehto. Jälkikäteen se yrittää olla kuin ei pitäisi mitään minään, mutta koskaan se ei ole jättänyt tekemästä mitään mihin on yllytetty. Se on monesti jotenkin kaukana vähän kaikesta, mutta se tekee senkin tyylillä. Se on vähän niin kuin maskotti. Ehdottomasti söpöin meistä jos minua ei olisi. 

Tarkemmin ajatellen me ollaan varmaan helvetin kummallinen remmi vähän joka suunnasta katsottuna. Seksijumala, Pohjoismaiden estoisin mies ja 160-senttinen pajapää. Ei sillä että minua haittaisi. Olen vain onnellinen että minulla on joku jonka puolesta valehdella virkavallalle ja ettei minun tarvitse kiskaista lauantai-illan kännejäni yksin. Jonkun toisen asemassa en välttämättä itsekään olisi tällaisen äijän lähintä sisäpiiriä – ja lauantai-illan haureudesta puheen ollen minulla on kolmen tähden jallupullo kallistetussa asennossa tälläkin hetkellä. Näistä perseistä tekee erityisen mielenkiintoiset se, että näihin sisältyy veto. Minähän olen tunnetusti vedonlyöntien ylimpiä ystäviä, etenkin kun vetoon liittyy rahaa, seksiä tai molempia. Ja tällä kertaa siihen liittyy molempia.

Kaikki lähti siitä, kun iloitsin pari viikkoa sitten uusimmasta kaadostani, oikein suloisesta tytöstä. Määttä on muuten hyvä äijä, mutta se ei koskaan kuuntele sankaritarinoitani niiden ansaitsemalla ihailulla. Se on vakuuttunut, että keksin ainakin puolet omasta päästäni. Tällä kertaa se ilmaisi huolensa pitäjän naisten loppumisesta ja mietti, milloin Rahikaisen pitää siirtyä miehiin. No, aiemmin mainitut Määtän loistoideat ovat useimmiten samaan aikaan myös ihan helvetillisen, uskomattoman, raastavan hirveitä. Ainakin minun kannaltani. Ja tietenkin on sanomattakin selvää, että Rahikaisen kannalta hirveät Määttäideat ovat Lehdonkin suosikkeja. Määttä on nimittäin sitä mieltä, että minun kannattaisi ruveta testiajamaan poikia tulevaisuutta ajatellen. Tottua tuntumaan ja näin pois päin. Minä sanoin, että kyllä meressä kaloja riittää. Määttä tuumasi ihmisten yliarvoineen ekosysteemien kapasiteetteja ennenkin. Lehdolta meni ekologinen näkökulma ohi, mutta se tarttui silti Määtän ajatukseen valonnopeudella. Määttä uskoo vakaasti, etten pysty iskemään ja kellistämään jotain poikaa tämän viikon loppuun mennessä. Lehto taas uskoo minuun senkin edestä. Huomaa, kumpi on tuntenut minut kauemmin. Pelissä on viisikymmentä euroa, äijäkoodi ja miehinen kunnia - ja minä olen valmis.

Rahikaisen akan poika ei vedosta kieltäydy, se on varmaa. Siispä me juoksemme läpi kaikkien juottoloiden ja yökerhojen, joiden kynnyksen yli astuu alle viisikymppisiä, ja etsimme minulle tarpeeksi söpöä ja tarpeeksi kertakäyttöistä miestä illan somisteeksi. Etsinnät ovat alkaneet käymään turhauttaviksi ja leikittelen jo mielessäni ajatuksella luovuttamisesta, mutta jonossa kolmannesta luukusta viidenteen katseeni kiinnittyy kuin kiinnittyykin potentiaaliseen kohteeseen – tavallaan tuttuun ja tavallaan yllättävään.

Minulla on vakaana aikomuksena jäädä suurmiehenä historiaan, joten haluan hieman pohjustaa alkuasetelmaa tähän pyhään tekstiin, jota jälkipolvet tulevat hartaudella lukemaan. Nyt siis eletään sitä sumuista ja epäselvää ajanjaksoa toisen ja kolmannen koulutusasteen välillä, jota ainakin minulla tulee seuraamaan entistä sumuisemmat ja epäselvemmät viisi vuotta kauppakorkeassa. Tämä aiemmin mainittu kohde ei ollut liikkunut saman yleissivistävän oppilaitoksen käytävillä, mikä osaltaan edesauttoi päätymistäni juuri siihen. Vapaaherran elämäntyylini varjopuolia on, että katson nykyään aika harvaa tuttuani mielelläni naamaan. Se poika on hirveän kiltin näköinen. Vähän sen oloinen että se voisi lähteä matkaan helpommin, jos se ei tiedä mikä olen oikeastaan miehiäni. Se on kai Määtän tuttuja. En ole varma, miten ne tuntee, mutta se on ihan varmasti homo koska Määttä on ihan varmasti homo ja näin se toimii. Ehkä ne on tavanneet jossakin homojen verkostoitumispalvelussa homoille. Tunnistan sen naamalta, mutta en ole vaihtanut sen kanssa sanaakaan. Olen jo etukäteen varma, että äänihuuleni eivät kykene muodostamaan yhtäkään kokonaista lausetta, joka ei saisi sitä häkeltymään.

Käsken Määtän tervehtiä sitä puolestani, mutta Määttä vain katsoo minua. Tavallisen suoraan ja hiljaa mutta harvinaisen terävästi. Eihän se tietenkään halua, että menen leikkimään sen kavereiden tunteilla. Määtässä on se hauska juttu, että se on ihmisenä vähemmän läpeensä mätä kuin minä ja vähemmän paha ja ilkeä kuin Lehto, mutta samaan aikaan sitä kiinnostaa herttaisen vähän mitä kukaan muu tekee omalla taivaspaikallaan. Nytkään se ei rupea estelemään. Toisaalta se ei tunnu hyväksyvän tästä tilanteesta mitään osa-aluetta. Minun ei olisi vaikea unohtaa sen kimaltelevaa kaveria ja oikeastaan koko typerää vetoa, mutta se ei valitettavasti ole luonteessani. En pidä lähtökohtaisesti mitään yritystä mahdottomana, ja laiskuutenikin astuu syrjään kun tavoittelen jotain. Minua ei ole koskaan pelottanut ottaa härkää sarvista, olla tilanteen herra, mitä näitä nyt on. Valitse haluamasi sananlasku ja etene kassalle. Oma oli ideansa ja helvetin vetonsa, saatana. Mielestäni on ilmiselvää, että olen vain viaton sivullinen. Suorastaan uhri.

Se poika on jonossa pari porukkaa meitä edellä. Sen seurassa on kaksi boheemin näköistä tyttöä ja se itse jotenkin sädehtii. Se hymyilee jollekin kaverinsa jutulle samalla kun kolmas kaveri puhkeaa paskaiseen nauruun. Lehto ja Määttä jättäytyy jonosta ja jää ulos röökille. Ne taisivat arvata, että minulla on kohde valittuna. Leimaan itseni sisään ja katselen ympärilleni. Se on mennyt kavereineen suorinta tietä tanssimaan ja se on niin pitkä ja niin kirkas. Olen varma, että koko baari on nähnyt sen. Kävelen suoraan kohti, ja sen kaverit huomaa minut ensin. Pojalla on silmät kiinni ja se heiluu musiikin tahtiin. Tytöt katsovat toisiaan ja vaihtavat sanattomia viestejä sellaista tahtia, ettei harjaantunutkaan silmä pysy perässä. Toinen hymyilee unisen näköisenä ja alkaa vetää toista perässään vessaan. Toinen virnistää takaisin, ja ne menevät nauraen. Minun on pakko hymyillä. Ei niistä haittaa olisi ollut, mutta aina parempi jos ovat pois tieltä.

“Hei.”  
Poika räpäyttää silmänsä auki kuin olisi herännyt unesta. Sen katse on vähän säikähtänyt, se näyttää joltain pieneltä eläimeltä. Se on varmasti homo. Se sanoo aika hiljaa hei takaisin. En ole varma, tunnistaako se minua. Muistelen jostain Määtän maininnasta, että sen nimi olisi Riitaoja. Päätän kuitenkin välttää mainitsemasta mitään. Se on parempi kuin ottaa virheaskel. Alan kaivella iskureplarepertuaariani.  
“Tiiätsie mis miun numero on?”  
Se kallistaa päätään.  
”Tai siis noi siun siivet, ne on niinku simpukat. Helmet.”  
Mitä vittua.  
”Eiku tiputitko sie jotain ku siun isäs on niin lytyssä –”  
Yleensä viina ei hidasta aivotoimintaani ihan tälle tasolle, mutta nyt tuntuu kuin olisin saanut aivohalvauksen. Ja siltä kuulostankin. Minulla on hyvin harvoin hankaluuksia saada päitä pyörälle. En tiedä, mikä tässä tilanteessa on niin erilaista.

Jostain syystä se alkaa hymyillä. ”Ei se mittään.”  
Kaikista mahdollisista vastauksista odotin tuota ehkä kolmanneksi vähiten, siihen alapuolelle vielä ”oot ruma” ja ”sori tykkään tytöistä”.  
Se huomaa hiljaisuuden ja jatkaa. ”Määkään en oo aina kovin hyvä puhumaan uusille ihmisille. Tai vanahoillekkaan joskus.”  
En ole tottunut siihen, että minua katsotaan ylhäältä päin, ja olo käy vielä vähän epämukavammaksi. Tämä ei nyt mene ollenkaan suunnitelmien mukaan.  
”Ei se siitä oo kii”, mutisen vähän siitä poispäin.  
”Mistä sitten?” se kysyy edelleen niin hyvänsuopana.  
En osaa päättää, kertoisinko sille mieluummin että olen niin vitun kännissä, vai että nimenomaan sille puhuminen on kuin yrittäisi saada Lehdon avautumaan: tuhoon tuomittua ja todennäköisesti vaarallistakin. En tiedä kumman kuulisin itse mieluummin. Hengitän tai unohdan, en ole varma.

Päätän sivuuttaa kysymyksen toistaiseksi ja kysyn omani. ”Poltaksie?”  
Tupakan tarjoaminen on yksi luottokikoistani. Ulkona on parempi jutella ja rööki kädessä on helppo näyttää helvetin kuumalta. Kyllä tää tästä ja eikkai täsä mittää ja neljätoista muuta Määtän suosikkisanontaa kannattelevat minua eteenpäin.  
”En mää.” No voi helvetti. ”Mutta voin minä seuraksi tulla. Täällä on vähän melusaa.”  
Okei, tällä pääsee jo alkuun. Se ottaa puhelimensa taskustaan ja kirjoittaa jotain. ”Ettei tytöt huolehi”, se sanoo. Uskomatonta. En muista, että olisin ilmoittanut liikkeistäni Lehdolle tai Määtälle kertaakaan, ellei ne ole sattuneet olemaan ihan just siinä vieressä. Ja silloin ne osaa yleensä päätellä itse mikä homma. Aivohalvaus on näköjään edennyt jalkoihin, ja en tajua liikkua mihinkään päin ennen kuin edessäni oleva viidenkympin seteli ottaa itse ensimmäisen askeleen ja minä vain seuraan sitä kuin mikäkin beetauros.

Kun pääsemme ulos, kaivan askin esiin ja varmistan näyttäväni hyvältä sytyttäessäni. Meinaan tarjota niin kuin yleensä näissä tilanteissa, mutta sitten muistan sen sanoneen ettei polta ja laitan askin mukana käden taskuun. Määttää ja Lehtoa ei enää näy, ne on varmaan menneet sisälle. Tai nukkumaan. En jaksa miettiä.  
”Ootko sää yksin?” Pehmeä ääni katkaisee korvien soimisen ja hiljaisuuden. Poika näyttää nyt vähän vähemmän säikähtäneeltä. Varmaan hyvä merkki.  
”Ei, miun kaverit on tuolla sisällä. Tulin jutulle ku menivät hukkaan.” Päätän esittää, että kohtalo ja olosuhteiden pakko ajoi meidät yhteen. En tiedä, onko siitä iloa. On se monesti toiminut.  
”Eikö sinuu pelota että niille on sattunu jotaki?” se kysyy. Kamalan kiinnostunut se on minun asioistani.  
”No ei oo.”  
Taas tulee hiljaista. Seuralaiseni hengittää pitkiä henkäyksiä viileää ilmaa. Minä nautin sitä filtterin läpi. Olen joko unohtanut, että minun on tarkoitus saada tämä jätkä lähtemään mukaani, tai sitten en ole varma miten asian kanssa pitäisi menetellä. Molemmissa tapauksissa ennenkuulumatonta.

Talvi ei ollut kovin kylmä, mutta takkini on narikassa ja alan pakostakin täristä vähän. Ilta on liian pitkällä ja minua alkaa pikkuhiljaa vituttaa enemmän tai vähemmän kaikki.  
”Sää näytät väsyneeltä.”  
En katso sitä päin. Vituttaa sekin, miten tarkkasilmäinen sen pitää olla.  
”Haluatko sää pois teältä?”  
”No voisin mie oikiastaan lähtiä.” Tallon sätkän sammuksiin. ”Oli kiva jutella.”  
Käännyn kävelemään sisälle päin ja en oleta sen seuraavan perässä. Huomaan, että se ei ole lähtenyt omille teilleen vasta kun näen narikkalappuni vieressä toisen samalla tavalla ojennetun. Katson sitä viimein.  
”Etkö sie halua takas tanssimaan? Vastahan työ tulitta.”  
”Oishan se hauskaa, mutta mää en haluu että sinä kävelet yksin”, se sanoo jälleen niin ystävällisesti. En osaa olla sen kanssa.  
Saan takin käteeni. ”Elä jaksa”, sanon kuulostaen enemmän väsyneeltä kuin tylyltä.  
Taas se hymyilee.

Lähden kävelemään ja se kävelee vierellä, eikä minun oikeastaan tee mieli ajaa sitä pois. Ehkä minulla onkin vielä mahdollisuus voittaa se tuhoon tuomittu veto. Pojalla on vähän jotain kimaltavaa poskipäillä ja se seisoo jotenkin korostuneen suorassa. Se ei sovi mielikuvaan, jonka olen saanut siitä. Ja nyt me ollaan menossa meille ilman että minun edes tarvitsi kysyä. Matkalla en kompuroi edes kovin monesti siihen nähden että veressäni alkaa olla enemmän etanolia kuin punasoluja, ja pitkäsäärinen poika on aina ottamassa vastaan. Välillä se keksii puhuttavaa ja välillä minä keksin puhuttavaa, mutta mikään mitä me puhutaan ei jää mieleen. Sillä on kummallinen hymy ja vielä oudompi nauru mutten jaksa enää välittää.

Ja kahden sekunnin kuluttua me seisotaan eteisessä, enkä tiedä mitä muuta voisin tehdä kuin painaa viinaisen suudelman edessäni näkyville huulille ja toivoa, että ujo poika on tarpeeksi päissään. Ujon pojan päihtymystila osoittautuu juuri sopivaksi. Sen kontrolli on sen verran alhaalla, että se unohtaa normaalit rajansa ja vielä sen verran ylhäällä, ettei sitä voi kutsua hyväksikäytöksi, joten tartun sitä ranteista ja painan hampaat sen solisluulle niin ettei se varmasti mene rikki. Ja se värisee ja on maailman suloisin ja jossain vaiheessa makaan sen vieressä sotkuisissa lakanoissa viiskyt euroa ansainneena.

Ja se pitää vieläkin kiinni vaikka uskon että se nukkuu enkä uskalla lähteä mihinkään ja yllätyksekseni tajuan, etten myöskään halua. Ja väsymys ja alkoholi ja sen kylkiluiden alta hohkaava lämpö painavat silmäni kiinni pehmeästi, melkein kuin salaa, enkä edes tajua nukahtavani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moikka. Tässä tää ny ois.
> 
> Jos haluat lisäviihdettä, voit kuvitella Rahikaisen käymään kädellä jossain kohtaa lukua jos varsinaista tulemista en muuten vihjaa tapahtuvan. Ei kai mulla muuta sanottavaa oo. 
> 
> Tää on aika lailla valmiina, mut rakennetta säädän vielä nii siks kysymysmerkki lukumäärään. Postailen varmaan luvut/tulemiset vähän miten sattuu.


	2. Toinen tuleminen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyvähän se vain on, että se tajusi itsekin ettei tästä ole tarkoitus tulla kihlajaisia ja valkoista aitaa ja kymmentä lammasta sulhasen suvulle. Mutta en tainnut muistaa kysyä edes sen nimeä.

Silmien takaa näkyy tuttua punaista ja lakanoiden välistä on yhtä viileä herätä kuin ennenkin. 

Aluksi en huomaa tilanteessa mitään epätavallista, mutta kohta punainen vaihtuu katon säröihin, kun muistan eilisillan vedonlyönnin ja sileäposkisen pojan, jonka sain siihen sotkettua. Kummallista tässä tilanteessa on erityisesti se, etten herää Lehdon sohvalta. Yleensä nimittäin pakenen tämänkaltaisten seikkailuiden jälkiä sinne ja palaan vasta kun voin olla varma, että senkertainen seuralainen on jo häipynyt. Lehto ei suoranaisesti paheksu minun harrastuksiani, ainakaan ääneen, mikä varmasti edisti ajautumistamme yhteen jo yläasteikäisinä nassikoina. Tai ainakaan se ei osoita riittävän avointa halveksuntaa, että kumpikaan meistä jaksaisi alkaa haastaa riitaa. Sitä on suurimman osan ajasta joko vähän tai helvetin hankala lukea, mutta vihan ja inhon viitekehykseen lukeutuvat tunteet on helpoimmasta päästä tunnistaa. Mutta vaikka Lehto ilmeisesti hyväksyykin illanviettomieltymykseni tai ainakin sietää niitä, se ei itse harrasta vastaavaa. Omapa on menetyksensä.

Tämä ero toimintatavoissamme johti muinaisina esiaikoina sellaiseen pieneen käytännön epäkohtaan, että olin yleensä rämpimässä Lehdon kämppään tuntikausia myöhemmin kuin sankari itse, ja se oli joko katsomassa sekavin mielialoin Rasmus Nallea tai nukkumassa niin sikeästi, ettei sitä saisi siitä ylös ennen seuraavaa tai sitä seuraavaa iltapäivää. Joka tapauksessa se ei melkein koskaan kuullut ovikellolla säveltämiäni mestariteoksia tai aistillisesti postiluukusta kantautuvia soidinhuutojani. Neuvokkaina poikina me toki keksimme ratkaisun alta aikayksikön. Meidän piti tietenkin tehdä minulle oma avain Lehdon kämppään. Ja kun sanon meidän, tarkoitan Lehdon. Ja nimenomaan tehdä, ei käyttää mitään alemman kansan vara-avaimia. Mitä järkeä sen olisi käydä metallipuoli, jos sitä ei käytä rikokseen ja kavallukseen?

Se siis vietti noin puolet ekasta vuodestaan opettajien ja muiden auktoriteetin edustajien selkien takana avainten muotteja ja itse avaimia värkäten. Se osoittautui yllättävän hankalaksi, ja siksikin oli hyvä, että Määttä tarttui sen matkaan. Se ihmetteli aluksi aikansa, mitä siellä helvetin esikartanossa taas tapahtui, ja kun Lehto oli valaissut sitä tilanteesta – todennäköisesti noin kahdella-kolmella sanalla – sitä huvitti koko kuvio niin paljon, että se halusi osallistua projektiin itsekin. Sitten se jotenkin vain pikkuhiljaa ajautui mukaan kaikkiin muihinkin rötöksiin ja kolttosiin. Yksi meidän ystävyyden suurimpia virstanpylväitä on ehdottomasti se kerta, kun päästiin Määtän pienuuden ansiosta tuuletuskanavien kautta käsiksi taidelukiolaisten opintomatkarahoihin. Yleensä se on äreä jos sen koosta mainitsee, mutta sillä kertaa sekin osasi olla siitä ylpeä. Se oli erottamaton osa minun ja Lehdon aisaparivaljakkoa viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun kuudeskymmenestoinen avain sai Lehdon lukon naksahtamaan auki (ja ei, tämä ei ole seksivitsi, vaikka vähän toivon että olisi).

Nykytilanteen ongelmahan on se, etten eilen illalla ilmeisestikään hyödyntänyt tätä käsityön jalon taiteenalan mestariteosta, ja olin nukkunut asiantuntijoiden suosittelemat terveet kahdeksan tuntia hievahtamatta omassa sängyssäni. Ja ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni olen se, kenen nukkuessa on hiljaa kerätty vaatteet ja häivytty. En osaa vielä edes iloita vedon voittamisesta, vaikka yleensä saan sellaisesta ylimääräisestä adrenaliinista suurimman osan elinvoimastani. Vatsassa tuntuu ikävältä, mutta syytän siitä darraa. Hyvähän se vain on, että se tajusi itsekin ettei tästä ole tarkoitus tulla kihlajaisia ja valkoista aitaa ja kymmentä lammasta sulhasen suvulle. Mutta en tainnut muistaa kysyä edes sen nimeä. Enkä tiedä mikä sitä kiinnostaa ja mikä sitä pelottaa ja miltä se näyttää kun se venyttelee aamuisin ja millainen se on tyttöjensä kanssa ja kuka se luulee olevansa muiden kanssa. Mutta ei minua edes kiinnosta.

Kultaisen kolmikkomme perinteisiin kuuluu lauantaiperseitä seuraavat sunnuntaipalautumiset, eli heti selviydyttyämme sängystä ylös me mennään vuorostamme Määtän koppiin hakkaamaan milloin mitäkin pelikonsolia ja syömään jotain sepelvaltimot tukkivaa kahdeksantuhatta kaloria mieheen. Lepäsihän Jumalakin sunnuntaina, joten keitä me pienet ihmiset olemme sanaa vastustamaan. Monesti saan raahattua kauniit raajani myös sinne vasta Lehdon jälkeen, ja otaksun niin olevan nytkin. Heitän hupparin ja takin niskaan sen suurempia ajattelematta ja toivon, että matkanteko kylmässä viimassa edistää darrasta toipumista edes jollain asteella. Saavun lähiöön Määttä ja päästän itseni sisään. Minulla on tännekin avain, mutta tämä on seksikkään mestariteoksen sijaan ihan vain tuiki tavallinen vara-avain. Joskus se kysyi meiltä, miksei me harkittu sitä vaihtoehtoa Lehdon kanssa. Se ei tuntenut meitä vielä silloin kovin hyvin. Nykyään se tietää, että se olisi ollut sekä vähemmän tyylikästä että vähemmän vaivalloista ja laitonta. Jätän arvoitukseksi, kumpi kohta veti puoleensa minua ja kumpi Lehtoa.

Heitän takin nurkkaan melkein yhtä huolimattomasti kuin omassa lemmenluolassani ja löydän kaverini hakkaamassa helvetin vanhaa Mortal Kombatia lihavassa hiljaisuudessa. Ne ei reagoi saapumiseeni mitenkään nopeaa vilkaisua ja puolikkaita nyökkäyksiä lukuun ottamatta, joten otan puolityhjän pitsalaatikon haltuuni ja holahdan niiden väliin sohvalle. Katselen silmät suhteellisen elottomina, kun Lehdon hahmo kohdistaa Määtän hahmoon hyvin mielikuvituksellisia väkivallantekoja. Tällaisissa peleissä se on hyvä.

Lopulta Lehdon uteliaisuus voittaa ja se avaa voitostaan tyytyväisenä keskustelun. “No, veitkö sen glitterprinssin neitsyyden?”  
“En mie neitsyyvestä tiiä, mutta jotaki mie vein. En vuan tiiä mihin.”  
Lehto vilkaisee minua suu taipuneena lievään huvittuneisuuteen ja juuri sen näköisenä, kuin olisin kertonut sille täsmälleen sen mitä se odottikin kuulevansa. Määttä ei katso meihin päin, mutta aloittaa uuden kierroksen ja näyttää mukiloivan Lehdon hahmoa vähän aggressiivisemmin kuin äsken.  
“No, oliko hauskaa?” Lehto on yleensä Määttääkin vähemmän kiinnostunut valloituksistani, mutta tuollaiset tähtisilmäpojat on aina vituttaneet sitä, ja se on niistä siksi sillä tavalla vihakiinnostunut. Voidakseen tuomita ja tuhahdella. Siis omien sanojensa mukaan. Ja onhan tämä keissi kieltämättä normaalia viihteellisempi.  
“Vitustako mie muistasin”, käsken itseni nauramaan. ”Ei se nii palijo mieleen jiäny. Kyllä mie taijan tyttösissä pysyä jatkossaki. Ja Määttä, oot miulle viiskymppiä auki.”  
Määttä ei noteeraa olemassaoloani vieläkään, ja minua alkaa vituttaa sen hiljaisuus. Tai ainahan se on hiljaa, mutta yleensä se on ihan hyvänhenkistä hiljaisuutta. Leppoisaa. Nyt se on kiukkuista ja äkäistä. Läpsäisen sitä takaraivoon, tietenkin rakkaudella, ja kysyn mikä vittu sitä vaivaa. Edelleen rakkaudella.

Se antaa pelin jatkua, mutta kääntää katseensa ja poraa viimein silmänsä jonnekin hyvin syvälle minuun. ”Tieshän tuon että oot mikä oot mutta minun kavereihin.”  
”Sie yllytit.”  
”Ja sinä oisit voinu valita aivan kenet tahhaansa muun.”  
”Niin oisinki. Miepä otin sen.” Minun on yleisesti ottaen hankala olla väärässä. Tiedän, että olen rikkonut äijäkoodia: olen minä oikeasti sanonut Määtälle, että jätän sen harvat kaverit rauhaan. Se on senkaltainen sopimus, joista minunkin tekee mieli yleensä pitää kiinni. Mutta minun ei nyt tee mieli sovitella.  
Määttä sanoo hyvin paljon ja hyvin vähän yhtä aikaa, kuten sille on tavallista. Se pitää taukoa ja käyttää hiljaisuutta hyväkseen niin kuin vain Määttä taitaa ja niin kuin se tietää minun vihaavan. ”Tiiän että sitä voi olla sinun vaikia käsittää, vaan sille tuommosilla asioilla on jotaki väliä.”

Minulla on hirveän vaikea olo, ja en ole ihan varma miksi. Määttä on ärtynyt minuun ennenkin, vaikka siltä löytyykin hevosen hermot. Minä vain osaan olla poikkeuksellisen hankala. Myös sen tapa olla ärtynyt on perseestä, koska sille ei voi huutaa koska se ei huuda takaisin ja vittuilustakaan ei saa yleensä mitään tyydytystä. Ja se on aina raivostuttavan oikeassa juuri sellaisista asioista joista en haluaisi myöntää olevani väärässä. Mutta se ei ole yleensä riittänyt vääntämään elimistöäni ihan tällaisille mutkille. Minun on mahdotonta kertoa Määtälle, että olen oikeasti pahoillani sen kaveriin kajoamisesta. Joten teen sen, mitä parhaiten osaan: vedän mahdollisimman raivostuttavan hymyn naamalleni ja heitän bensaa liekkeihin.  
”Olihan sillä miulleki väliä. Viienkympin verran ny ainaki.” 

Lehto joko esittää että sitä ei kiinnosta tai sitten sitä ei tosissaan kiinnosta. Hankala sanoa.  
Määttä nielaisee kerran, edelleen varmana kaikesta mitä tekee, ja virkkoo seuraavat sanansa yhtä harkitusti kuin äskeisetkin. ”Sillä mie vaan, että sinä et sotkujas jouvu kuiteskaan taaskaan siivoomaan.”  
”Ai sekö tulloo usiastiki avautumaan kivipaaseille? Mie ku luulin että ne sen tyttökaverit ottaa osumaa jos joku.” Tiedän, että Määttä ei tykkää, jos vihjaan meidän olevan jotenkin samalla tasolla ihmissuhdetaidoissa. Enkä minäkään tykkää niin sanoa, eihän se ole mitenkään päin tottakaan. Sille varmaan oikeasti voisi avautua jostain, jos tekisi mieli. Mutta minun on nyt hankala kuunnella mitä se sanoo ja vielä hankalampi sanoa mitään takaisin. Julistan itselleni, että se johtuu siitä, miten vähän minua kerta kaikkiaan kiinnostaa. Sen olisi parempi. Muut vaihtoehdot ovat pelottavampia.

“Tämmöstä paskaahan tuo on aina tehny. Luulis Määtänki jo tottuneen.” Lehdon ärähdys keskeyttää Määtän hiljaisen tyytymättömyyden ja minun hiljaisen pahoinvointini ja meidän yhteisen hiljaisen kyräilymme. Sitten Määttä ristiinnaulitsee minut uudestaan katseellaan, tällä kertaa jo hieman eri silmin. Päättäväisin.  
“Viet sen kahaville.”  
Hiljaisuus on meidän kesken tavallista silloin kun minä en puhu suita silmiä täyteen, mutta tämä on epätavallisen painava. Se täyttää koko huoneen ja kaiken meidän välillä. Epätavalliset hiljaisuudet tuntuu olevan tämän päivän kaava. En tiedä miten vastaisin.  
Kun Määttä huomaa, etten kerkeä ihan heti väittämään vastaan, se jatkaa. ”Sinä oot luvannu olla koskematta meijän kavereihin. Ei sillä että Lehdon kohalla ois huolta -” on Lehdon vuoro läpsäistä ”- enkä miekään sun apajias turhan paljoo rajota.”  
En sano vieläkään mitään. Määttä jatkaa vähän vähemmän kovalla sävyllä. ”Minä en aatellu maksaa. Kaapolle kerrot mikä sinua vaivaa.” Sen äänestä kuulee, että se on asettanut viimeisen sanan.  
Ja tietenkin sen päänvaivan nimi on Kaapo. Gabriel. Arkkienkeli. Taivaasta karannut meitä kiusaamaan. Naurahdan jotenkin liian ilottoman kuuloisesti. ”Sen jos sua seleville nii mie ehotan sille jotaki palakintoo löyvöksistään.”

Lehto myötäilee Määttää. Totta kai se myötäilee. Se on nimittäin paha ja ilkeä mies, joka tietää tasan tarkkaan miten epämukavaksi joka ikinen kohta tästä rauhansopimuksesta minut tekee. Se ei varmaan saa unta ennen kuin käytän sitä poikaa ulkona. Niin kovasti se odottaa pääsevänsä kuulemaan kärsimyksestäni.  
“Miten mie sanon sille etten halua ennää nähä? Ei sitä oo koskaa ennen tarvinnu ääneen sanua. Ylleesä ne tajuaa ihte.”  
Määtän kasvot käyvät lähellä hymyä; se tietää voittaneensa. Ja sen päässä oikeus on toteutunut. Niin kuin varmaan onkin. En lähde tekemään arviota, koska oma moraalinen kompassini on osoittanut helvetin seitsemänteen kerrokseen siitä lähtien, kun täytin kahdeksan ja serkkuni näytti minulle tissit. Ei siis omiaan, vaan netistä. Ihan niin maalta en ole.  
“Vaan sepä kuulostaa siun ongelmalta. Tartte jokaseen vettoon suostua.”  
“Tarvihteehan. Kyllä sie tiiät.”  
Määttä antaa minulle luunapin ohimoon. Tiedän, että se on sovinnon merkki ja tiedän, että se leppyy kunhan pidän sanani. Aika paljo voimaa se kyllä silti lataa sormiinsa.

Jossain vaiheessa tunnelman helpotuttua ja änärin aikana Lehto ilmoittaa lähtevänsä takaisin nukkumaan. Minulla ja Määtällä on vuosisadan kovin itäisen konferenssin rankkarikisa käynnissä, joten me jäädään kahdestaan. Uskomaton sorminäppäryyteni (moi kaikki söpöt tytöt) ei petä tälläkään kertaa, ja tämän kukkulan kuninkuuden tilanne on nyt Rahikainen 42, Määttä 41, Lehto 8. Lehto on ihan avuton peleissä, jotka ei perustu mahdollisimman suoraviivaiseen ja yksinkertaiseen väkivaltaan. Kaikki sen voitot on olleet jotenkin hämäriä. Kerrankin se teki voittomaalin juuri kun meillä meinasi palaa nugetit uuniin ja Määtän oli pakko rynnätä pelastamaan niitä. Väittäisin, että juttu oli suunniteltu, jos en tietäisi Lehdon olevan liian luupää sellaiseen.

Minäkin nousen ylös ja toivon, että Määttä on unohtanut.  
”Ootahan veikkonen.” Ei se ole. Se selaa puhelintaan hetken. ”Siittä.”  
Taskussa kilahtaa ja tiedän, että Määttä on laittanut minulle eilisen pojan numeron. Tiedän myös, että tästä ei ole sovinnollista ulospääsyä, jos en jossain vaiheessa pidä päätäni tästä anekaupasta. Minun tekisi mieli katsoa Määttää jotenkin anelevasti, mutta sitä tyydytystä en aio sille enää antaa. Laittaakin tanssimaan oman pillinsä mukaan, helvetti.  
”Mistä työ tunnetta. Jos sen tunteet on siulle kerta nii pirun tärkiät.”  
”Se oli Riitaojaki pienenä partiossa.” Ainakin olen varma sekä sen etu- että sukunimestä nyt. Huonomminkin voisi mennä, kai.  
Määtän kertomalle kohotan kulmiani. Se liekeissä tanssiva poika, jonka minä näin eilen illalla, ei pärjäisi luonnossa hetkeäkään.  
Määttä tietää, mitä tarkoitan. ”Niin. Lopetti sen jäläkeen ku sille tuli yhellä leirillä koti-ikävä. Karkas yöllä ja eksy mehtään. Saatiin ehtiä kissojen ja koirien kaa. Sitteki ku se löyty nii aivan oli väärään suuntaan lähteny.”  
Minun on pakko nauraa. ”Minkä ikäsiä työ olittakaa?”  
Määttäkin on jo tavallisen rento. ”Tarina ei kerro.”

***

En ole oikeastaan koskaan jännittänyt erityisemmin mitään. Varsinkaan puheluita. Minusta on ihanaa laittaa irstaan asiallinen bisnespersoona päälle ja sanoa että no Rahikaisen Kauno tässä heeei ja semmosella asialla oisin soittelemassa että. Ihan sama kuinka ankealla asialla olen oikeasti lähtenyt soittelemaan. Siksi onkin niin turhauttavaa, miten paljon käteni hikoavat nyt. Hyvä, ettei jo valmiiksi säröillä oleva lapsityövoiman ylpeys luiskahda keittiön lattialle. Olen vitkutellut parin millin päässä yhdestä ja samasta nimestä jo melkein rutiininomaisesti kerran päivässä viimeisen viikon ajan. Enkä lopulta hipaise sitä tälläkään kertaa.

Joka kerta kun näen Määttää, sen silmissä on heti kättelyssä yksi ja sama ääneen lausumaton kysymys. Tiedän mitä se haluaa minun tekevän ja se tietää etten ole vieläkään saanut sitä aikaiseksi. Toivon sen luulevan, etten pidä viime lauantain pitkäsäärtä soitonkaan arvoisena. Se olisi jotenkin helpompaa, vaikka Määtän tuomitsemaksi tuleminen onkin vähän niin kuin kävisi ripittäytymässä ja pappi sanoisi ulos mun kirkostani. Yleensä osaan valehdella itselleni yhtä hyvin kuin muille, mutta nyt minulla on näköjään ongelmia kaikessa mikä yleensä sujuu vettä valaen. 

Minun ei ole vaikeaa olla kusipää. Olen oppinut soutelemaan itseni ulos takertuvaisista tyttösistä ja niiden huonoilla itsetunnoilla varustetuista kavereista ilman että tulee turpaan tai edes selkään. Vaikka poikkeuksiltahan ei voi välttyä. Onneksi olen myös nopea juoksemaan karkuun, vaikka minua ei siniverisenä sinänsä olekaan luotu manuaaliseen työhön. Minua ei ahdista lopettaa juttuja yhteen iltaan, vaikka toinen miten nielisi kyyneliä. Vaikka mieluummin tietenkin katson niiden nielevän aivan eri ruumiinnesteitä. Sen sijaan minua ahdistaa ihan helvetisti olla tekemättä sitä. Ahdistaa, etten sisäisen hälytysjärjestelmäni huutamisesta huolimatta edes halua tehdä sitä. Ahdistaa, että veitsiä pyörii vatsassa jo ihan vaan sillä, että muistan sen hymyn ja ne valtavan lempeät sormet. Ahdistaa, että se hymy ei ole vieläkään pyyhkiytynyt mielestäni, vaikka pesin niitä sormenjälkiä pois suihkussa varmaan tunnin. Jostain syystä en halua olla kusipää ihan vielä. Ja muuta en oikein osaa.

Nyt on taas lauantai ja Määttä ilmoittaa lakonisesti, että jos en soita tänään, se tulee ja heittää minut niskaperseotteella koivunlatvaan. Ja jos tunnen Määttää yhtään, se pitää jokaisen lupauksenpuolikkaankin viimeiseen asti ja tämän tekisi todennäköisesti oikeasti mielellään. Olosuhteiden pakosta minun on kuitenkin jätettävä Määtän fantasioiden miettiminen vastaisuuteen ja keskityttävä käsillä olevaan tehtävään.

Tänään minun on soitettava.

En tunnista ääntä linjan toisessa päässä. Toivottavasti tunnistan naaman, kun minun pitää paikantaa se. Riitaoja siis suostui lähtemään kanssani kahville. Tai siis tietenkin suostui. Minulle on hyvin hankala sanoa ei. Rahikaisen Kaunon kutsusta on kieltäydytty yhtä monesti kuin Lehto on elämässään itkenyt, eli kerran viisivuotiaana päiväkodin hiekkalaatikolla. Ja kummastakaan tapauksesta ei puhuta.

En muista siitä hirveästi muuta kuin kimaltavat poskipäät ja jostain syystä toivon, ettei se ole upottanut päätään pikkusiskonsa askartelutarvikkeisiin tällä kertaa. Ehkä kaikki ei tajua että me ollaan periaatteessa treffeillä, jos se näyttää normaalilta. Me sovittiin tapaaminen tälle iltapäivälle, mikä tarkoittaa nopean varoitusajan lisäksi myös sitä, että tänä lauantaina en tule olemaan kymmenen uutisiin mennessä epävarma väli-ilmansuunnista ja omasta nimestäni. Kaikkea sitä tekeekin kavereittensa puolesta. Yritän olla kuvittelematta miten helvetin mukavaa Määtällä ja Lehdolla on, kun ne kuvittelevat minua kärsimään. Me ei ryypätä loppujen lopuksi enää kovin usein, mutta yleensä me vietetään silti viikonloppuja yhdessä. Ne on ihan varmasti kisakatsomossa meidän ryhmäkeskustelun äärellä odottamassa, milloin pakenen vessaan manaamaan Määttää ja arkkienkeliä ja itseäni ja elämää konseptina kauimpaan tuonelaan.

En käy suihkussa. En vaihda vaatteita. Enkä ainakaan laita hiuksia. Ehkä minun ei tarvitse laittaa eropapereita vetämään itse, jos se tajuaa hyvän sään aikana, ettei minusta ole mihinkään. Ja Määttä ei sitä paitsi vaatinut kuin yhden tapaamisen. Tämän jälkeen olen täysin oikeutettu jatkamaan vapaaherran elämäntyyliäni.

Valehtelin. Kävin minä suihkussa. Taisin vaihtaa vaatteet kolme tai yksitoista kertaa. Olisin varmaan kysynyt joltakulta apua, jos kenelläkään lähipiirissäni olisi silmää millekään millä on väliä. Kaverini osaavat auttaa jos jokin putki tai kodinkone räjähtää tai jos tarvitsen itseäni vähemmän supliikin siipimiehen, mutta niille kaikki viisi farkkutakkiani näyttävät samalta. Harvinaisen pitkän tuskailun jälkeen päädyn vahingossa näyttämään jopa tavallistakin seksikkäämmältä, ja kirkkokuorokiharanikin ovat tänään parhaimmillaan. Samahan tämä on toisaalta tyylillä hoitaa.

Jätän takin auki ja astun ulos ovesta tarkkaan laskelmoidulla hetkellä, niin että tulen saapumaan kuppilaan harkitun tyylikkään kymmenminuuttisen myöhässä. Niin kiltti ihminen on varmasti aina ajallaan ja todennäköisesti kerkeää yliajattelemaan ja vetämään johtopäätöksiä myöhästymisestäni. Yksi pitkä miinus lisää sen päässä olevalle Rahikaisen plussat ja miinukset -listalle, kun en parhaista yrityksistänikään huolimatta onnistunut näyttämään huonolta. Se on kirous.

Käy ilmi, että Riitaojaa ei ole ollenkaan hankala tunnistaa. Tällä kertaa sen kasvojen luusto ei tosin Luojan kiitos loista seitsemän peninkulman päähän, mutta jokin siinä hienovaraisessa ryhdissä jää näköjään mieleen. Valun hitaasti sitä vastapäiselle tuolille ja nojaan leuan käsiin.  
“Terve.”  
Se nykäisee silmänsä ylös puhelimensa näytöstä ja katsoo minua naama väriä vaihtaen.  
“Sää tulit.”  
“Kai mie nyt ku ite ehotin.”  
Sen katse pakenee pöydän pintaan. “Niin”, se sanoo ja yrittää hymyillä.  
Jostain syystä se huonosti peitelty loukkaantuminen saa tämän viikon aikana tasaisesti lisääntyneet teräaseet tanssimaan entistä äkäisemmin. “Tyylikkäästi myöhässä, hei. Elä ota ihtees. Mie piän vuan brändistä huolta.” Se ei osaa nauraa. Minä en osaa pyytää anteeksi. ”Mie maksan”, lisään, kun mylly vain pyörii pyörimistään.  
Riitaoja ilmoittaa juovansa kaakaota, mikä on juuri niin helvetin suloista kuin kaikki muukin siinä ihmisessä. Jumalauta.

En ole ihan varma, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä tai sanoa ja miten päin pitäisi olla. En oikeastaan ole koskaan ennen osallistunut tällaiseen tapaamiseen. Pyydystän yleensä oman riistani eri metodein. Sitten glitterpoika rykäisee, nielaisee, huokaisee ja rikkoo piinalliseksi käyneen hiljaisuuden jollain, mitä en olisi todellakaan osannut odottaa.  
“Ethän sää oo ikävöiny voatteitas?”  
Minusta tuntuu, että minun täytyy tarkentaa katseeni uudemman kerran. Pitikö sen olla iskurepla? Voi helvetti, jätkä ei todellakaan ole tottunut tähän.

Riitaoja varmaan huomaa hämmennykseni, koska se kiiruhtaa jatkamaan. Ja se puhe ei hetkeen lopukaan. “Siis mää lainasin, ku minun vanahemmat, siis ne pyys minut vahtimmaan siskoja mutta sitte lähin ulos ku tytöt kysy ja sitte vahingossa lähin sinun mukkaan, siis ei sillä että mää katusin mutta ku en mää tarkottanu, mutta ne ois ollu vihasija – siis äiti ja isä, tytöt tietää ja niittenki mielestä sinä olit söpö – ja sitte kun heräsin nii tiesin että ne oli jo tullu kottiin ja kyselis kuitenki missä olin ja minuu nolostutti niin kovin että mää oattelin sanoa että kävin lenkillä, mutta sitte tajusin että herraisä eihän ne usko minuu jos mulla on baarivoatteet, nii sitte kahtelin sun koappeja – ja siis anteeks, mutta pistin ne kyllä heti pesuun!”

Se ojentaa itsekin häkeltyneen näköisenä pussia pöydän yli. Tartun siihen lähinnä refleksien turvin, mutta näytän varmasti siltä kuin minuun olisi pumpattu apteekillinen nukuttavia reseptilääkkeitä ja sen jälkeen kadunvälillinen laittomia herättäviä, koska se kiirehtii pyytelemään uudestaan anteeks ja sori oikiasti. Mutta minun päässäni on tilaa vain sille, että se sanoi että se ei ollut sen mielestä huono päätös ja minä oon siitä söpö. Enhän minä ollut edes huomannut niiden vaatteiden katoamista.

Sitten minua alkaa naurattaa. Se taitaa olla totta, et hiljaiset tyypit on aina ne kummallisimmat. Pätee ainakin rikoskumppaneihini, jotka eivät kumpikaan lähtökohtaisesti puhu. “No, menikö läpi?”  
Enkelikin uskaltaa jo hymyillä. “Meni. Siskotki oli voan ilosia että saivat olla omin päin. Äiti kyllä sano että ne housut oli vähän lyhyeksi peässy käymään.”  
“Auts.”  
“Mutta ei sekkään oo ennää hetkeen pysyny minun kasvupyrähyksien perässä.”  
“Ilo olla avuksi. Vaikka lyhyt oonkin.”  
Se nauraa vähän. “En minä sillä.”  
“Miun on pakko myöntää etten ees huomannu niitten poissaoloo. Pitäis ehkä käyvä tällekki vuotta salilla.”  
“Mitä turhia.” Riitaoja katsoo hetken ja puree huultaan hymynsä läpi. Se ei ole kovin hyvä pitämään katsekontakteja.

Jokin tässä yllättävässä kleptomaniassa murtaa jään, ja pystyn palaamaan tuttuun Rahikais-karisman tilaan. Kokeilen miten sen saa hymyilemään (hyvin helposti), nauramaan (melkein millä vaan) tai häkeltymään (vielä helpommin). Nautin sen ilmeiden seuraamisesta ja jollain hirveän yksinkertaisella tavalla sen seurasta. Uskoudun sille kertomalla toimintasuunnitelmani maailmanluokan suurliikemieheksi ja pörssikeisariksi nousemiseen ja viihdytän kertomalla mitä kaikkea hirveää saan aikaan Lehdon ja Määtän kanssa. Ne meidän varastamat opintomatkarahat oli ilmeisesti juuri sen koulusta, ja lyhyen pahastumisen ja taivastelun jälkeen sitäkin alkaa naurattaa. Sitä ei kuulemma muutenkaan olisi enää huvittanut lähteä; se oli ollut rahastonhoitaja ja kyllästynyt karhuamaan kuukausimaksuja köyhiltä maalarinaluilta. Riitaoja puolestaan kertoo minulle aluksi vähän arkaillen lapsista, joiden kanssa se haluaa tehdä töitä. Yhdessä vaiheessa se pysähtyy pyytämään anteeksi puhetulvaansa ja minä pyydän sitä jatkamaan. On ihan virkistävää vaihtelua verbaalisesti rajoittuneiden ystävieni kanssa yksinpuhumiselle, että joku toinenkin avaa välillä suunsa. Sitä paitsi se on hirveän innoissaan, ja minä en ole kovin pahansisuinen muuta kuin tilanteen vaatiessa, joten en halua dropata sen tunnelmaa ihan vielä. En edes huomaa seurata ajankulua tai tajua murehtia väliin jääviä seikkailuja, ja kaikesta päätellen meitä ulos paimentava tarjoilija tulee Riitaojalle ihan yhtä puskista kuin minullekin.

On harvinaista, että olen saanut viihdytettyä itseäni jollain muulla kuin videopeleillä, seksillä tai narkoottisilla aineilla näin kauan. Sulkemisaikaan asti. Kävelemme ulos ja olen jo vetämässä henkeä välienkatkomispuhetta varten, mutta toinen kerkeää avata suunsa ennen kuin minä ehdin juosta tulivuoreen tai jonkin joukkoliikennevälineen alle.  
“En oo vieläkkään saanu sinun nimmee.”  
Niin, tosiaan. Eipä kai.  
”Mie oon Kauno.” Pidän nimestäni, mutta se kuulostaa omasta suusta aina vähän vieraalta. Ja välillä muidenkin. Puhun eniten Määtälle ja Lehdolle, jotka eivät pahemmin riko pyhää sukunimiäijäkoodia. Paitsi että Lehto kutsuu minua joskus Kaunoksi, jos oikein haluaa tölväistä. Sen jälkeen siis, kun ”vittupää”, ”saatanan tonttu”, ”persenaama” tai joku vastaava ei enää riitä. Sillä on hirveä tarve vittuilla, mutta hirveän vähän mielikuvitusta loukkauksiin. Ei ole Lehdollakaan helppoa.  
Riitaoja hymyilee taas. Ja katsoo minua jotenkin niin hyväntahtoisesti, että annan itselleni hyvällä tuurilla kaksi viikkoa elinaikaa ja muistan kerralla kaikki syntini. “Kauno.” Se sanoo sen nätisti. Se kuulostaa hyvältä sen suusta. ”Mennään. Minä taisin jättää sun luo voatteita.”  
“Ai.” Jostain syystä toivon, että se ei halua jäädä yöksi. “Mennään.”

Me kävellään hiljaisuudessa. En tunne tarvetta täyttää jokaista taukoa keskustelussa samalla tavalla kuin yleensä. Riitaoja pitää huolta, ettei astu yhteenkään halkeamaan päällysteessä. Jos niistä kasvaisi jo rikkaruohoja ja leskenlehtiä, se varmasti varoisi niitä vielä tarkemmin. Tai poimisi yhden korvansa taakse. Minun tekee mieli irrottaa itseltäni pari hammasta, kun ajattelen sellaisia.

Käsken sen odottamaan eteisessä, koska nihilistinen lääväni ei missään nimessä ole siinä tilassa, että sinne voisi hyvällä omallatunnolla viedä ihmisseuraa. Sängyn vieressä makaa kuin makaakin vaatteita, jotka eivät kuulu minulle. Herranjumala, ne on olleet siinä viikon. Minulla on ilmeisesti ollut harvinaislaatuinen kiire möyriä ajatuksissani, kun en ole kerennyt ympärilleni katsoa. Tyhjennän aiemmin saamani pussin omista rääsyistäni. Ne on laskostettu sinne kauniisti. Tungen Riitaojan vaatteet tilalle. En laskosta niitä kauniisti.

“Ole hyvä. Mie en pessy niitä.”  
Tavallaan odotan, että se lähtisi jo, mutta se ylläpitää kerrankin yli parisekuntista katsekontaktia eikä hievahdakaan.  
“Voin mie ne heittää konneen kautta, jos sie sitä haluat.”  
“En minä sillä.” Hetken hiljaisuus. “Jos minä suukon saisin.”  
Voi helvetti. Siis toki, mutta voi helvetti. Minun pitäisi paraikaa kertoa sille, että olen itse asiassa ihmisperse ja Saatanan kruununperijä ja minut kannattaa unohtaa, mutta typerä suuni puhuu jotain aivan muuta.  
“En mie tiiä yletänkö. Koko päivän oot lyhyeksi haukkunu.”  
Se tulkitsee vittuilun hyväksynnäksi – selvästi oppinut jo lukemaan minua – ja kumartuu aivan liian pieneksi hetkeksi.

Hyvänyöntoivotus, oven kolahdus ja se on poissa.


	3. Kolmas tuleminen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haluan kertoa Määtälle, miltä tuntui katsella Riitaojan nauravan ystäviensä kanssa ja nähdä aamulla glitterin rippeitä tyhjällä tyynyliinalla. Kuunnella mistä se pitää ja saada se haukkomaan henkeään. Haluan kertoa, miten välittömällä tavalla kivaa sen kanssa oli jutella. Naurattaa sitä ja tuntea jonkin läikähtävän minussakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoittelen sisällöstä sen verran et kirjotan transhahmoo Rahikaisen linssin läpi joten kieli on sitten sellaista ja loppuluvusta semmosta varotuksentynkää et kuvailen pariin otteeseen (hyvin ympäripyöreästi) ruudulla näkyvää väkivaltaa. Oon kuitenkin upottanu sen aika lahjakkaasti siirappiin. Jos Tuntsaa kestää nii täsä ei oo mittää.

Määttä ei ole erityisen tyytyväinen siihen, miten menettelin Riitaojan kanssa.

Se ei edes kuullut sitä minulta, vaan oli törmännyt Riitaojaan ja kysynyt mikä meno. Minun olisi pitänyt arvata, ettei siltä ainakaan voi piilotella mitään. En ymmärrä miten se voi aina kuulla kaiken vaikkei se koskaan keskity mihinkään. Määtän mukaan minun loukustani livahtaminen on tietenkin iloinen asia, mutta arkkienkeli oli vaikuttanut siihenkin nähden liian hilpeältä. Ennen pitkää oli käynyt ilmi, että Riitaoja oli kuin olikin viihtynyt seurassani hyvin, eikä mitään traagista tai muuten surullista ollut tapahtunut. Uskomatonta, että tästäkin löytyy vikistävää.

Nyt Määttä on kutsunut minut luokseen kahville. Se tekee niin aina välillä, jos sillä on jotain kerrottavaa tai jos se haluaa onkia jotain pihalle minusta. Eli ei loppujen lopuksi kumminkaan päin kovin usein. Sillä on harvoin mitään suurempaa kerrottavaa, ja minun uutisteni kanssa taas ei tarvitse useinkaan käydä kalamieheksi, kun en osaa pitää suutani kiinni vaikkei kysyttäisikään. Mutta pitäähän rikostovereiden aina välillä istua asioiden äärelle. Ja Määttä on siinä mielessä perinteiden mies, että sen mielestä asioiden äärelle istuttaessa keitetään kahvit.

Joskus Määtän luo talsiessani muistelen tiettyä kahvihetkeä parin vuoden takaa. Vittuilin yhtenä laiskana päivänä kai huomaamattani vähän väärään kohtaan, koska Määttä ei lähtenytkään mukaan vinoiluun. Se on yleensä merkki siitä, että jokin on vialla. Jos kaikki on kunnossa, se alkaa itsekin laskea leikkiä tai ainakin hymähtää ohimennen. Sillä kertaa se vain nousi ja keitti kahvit ja sitten se kertoi että vaihtaa nimeään. Se ei ollut kovin suuri käytännön muutos, koska jokin meidän dynamiikassa on jo minun ja Lehdon parivaljakkoajoilta ajanut meidät käyttämään lähinnä sukunimiä. Mutta pitäähän se tietää, jos vaikka esittelee jollekin tai lähettää postikortin reissusta tai väärentää allekirjoituksen. Tilanteita riittää, ja niiden varalta pitää olla valmiina.

Määttä kertoi siitä meille ennen perhettään. Minä olen kuulemma löyhämoraalisin sen tuntema ihminen enkä täten varmaan tuomitsisi (totta), ja Lehdossa taas on niin hurmaava välinpitämättömyys ihmisten henkilökohtaisia ominaisuksia kohtaan, että sekään ei varmaan pahaksi pistä (totta sekin). Jos Lehdolta kysytään, ihminen on perseestä niin kauan kuin se hengittää. Kerran se sanoi, että kaikki kuitenkin näyttävät samalta kun ne käyttää tehosekoittimen kautta. Se taitaa kuvata sen kantaa aika hyvin vieläkin, vaikka siitä lausunnosta on jo aikaa.

Sitä olisi ehkä voinut jotenkin aavistella, jos oli tajunnut. Olin aina pitänyt Määttää jotenkin eri asemassa kuin tuntemiani tyttöjä yleensä. En edes koskaan laittanut sitä puhelimeni muistiinpanoihin, jossa on listattuna jokainen nimeltä tuntemani muija laskevassa järjestyksessä pantavuuden mukaan. Se kahvihetki on varmaan tähänkin päivään mennessä yksi ainoita meidän välisiä keskusteluja, jossa Lehto ei kironnut ketään alimpaan helvettiin ja minä en veistellyt yhtäkään tökeröä vitsiä. Lähinnä siksi kun en kerennyt miettiä sopivaa, mutta silti. Jonkin aikaa se mietti ja sitten siitä tuli Aatos. Vaikka mieluummin se on vieläkin vaan Määttä.

Määtästä tuli sen jälkeen hitaasti jotenkin vapautuneempi. Sitä on ollut mukava katsoa. Ennen kun se meni sille klinikalleen, se oli välillä jotenkin piilossa. Minusta tuntuu että se on nyt enemmän Määttä, vaikka se on tavallaan muuttunut paljon eikä silti lopulta ollenkaan. Se puhuukin vähän enemmän. Vaikka suurin osa sen hiljaisuutta on ihan vaan Määttää, en minä sillä. Sillä on kai nykyään ihan mukava olla, vaikka en minä hirveästi sen ongelmien päälle ymmärrä. Yritän toki, koska vaikka sitä harvoin mikään häiritsee, poikkeuksiakin löytyy ja niiden kohdalla kannattaa yrittää pysytellä kärryillä. Ja vaikka en olekaan kovin hyvä muun kuin fyysisen läheisyyden kanssa, kyllä minä haluan, että sillä on kivaa meidän kanssa.

Tiedon saamisen jälkeen osoitin hiukan poikkeavaa ajattelevaisuutta ja laitoin hakukoneet huutamaan. Luin perheille ja läheisille suunnattuja tietopaketteja ja tein mielessäni muistiinpanoja siitä, mitä kannattaa sanoa ja mitä ei. En kysellyt kovin paljoa Määtältä itseltään. Se ei halua ikinä tehdä mistään isoa numeroa, vaikka asia olisikin tärkeä. Sitten yritin siirtää jotain oppimastani Lehdolle, vaikka sen olisi varmaan voinut jättää tekemättäkin. Eihän se hirveästi puhu mistään hankalasta tai tunteellisesta, ja tämä on vähän molempia. Eikä se varsinkaan kohdista puhettaan suoraan kenellekään kovin usein. Mutta minusta tuntuu, että vaikka se ei sitä näytäkään, se ei tunne samanlaista tarvetta vältellä meitä kuin suurinta osaa muista ihmisistä. Olen oppinut vuosien varrella tulkitsemaan sen suun viivan tiukkuusasteita ja mittailemaan mulkaisujen verisyyttä, eikä se meidän seurassa vaikuta niin ahdistuneelta kuin joskus muulloin. Itsehän se varmasti kieltäisi olevansa ahdistunut mistään, mutta en kuollaksenikaan keksi, mitä muutakaan se loputon kiukku voisi olla. Se on ollut ihan rento Määtän settien suhteen. Varmaan sekin yrittää olla polttamatta niitä vähiä siltoja, joita sitä kiinnostaa pitää pystyssä.

Muistelen sitä päivää aina välillä, koska luulen että Määttä jotenkin rauhoittui siitä, vaikka siinäkään keskustelussa ei montaa sanaa vaihdettu. Sen jälkeen se on tiennyt että me ollaan sen puolella. Meidät on pariin kertaan heitetty ulos jostain, kun Lehto on murtanut jonkun ahdistelijan nenän. Minä taas olen varmistanut, että laitan vittupäistä mahdollisimman ilkeitä juoruja liikkeelle. Sotaa voi käydä monella eri tavalla. Määttä aina sanoo että pystyy kyllä huolehtimaan itsestään, ja niinhän se pystyykin. Ei se meidän apua tarvitsisi. Mutta minusta tuntuu, että se on lopulta otettu, kun yritämme tukea sitä miten parhaiten taidamme erilaisten estojemme läpi. Ainakaan se ei ole suoraan pyytänyt meitä lopettamaan. Minä olen ottanut sen merkkinä jatkaa likaisinta mahdollista sodankäyntiäni, kunnes toisin määrätään.

Tiedän, että Määttä haluaa puhua minulle siitä enkelistä. Olen vähän yllättynyt siitä, että se on kahvinkeiton arvoinen asia, mutta on sen ajatusradat olleet ennenkin vähän vaikeasti ennakoitavissa.

”Se on vitulla päähän!” kiekaisen ovelta omaan hurmaavaan tapaani. En halua korostaa tilanteen epätavallisuutta vakavoitumalla ihan vielä. Se tulee kuitenkin tapahtumaan pian joka tapauksessa.

”Se on tippunu jo”, saan vastaukseksi. ”Kahavi”, tulee vielä tarkennus.

Otan yhden Määtän neljästä mukista ja kaadan itselleni kupin. En oikeastaan edes välitä kahvista, mutta ainakin se tuntuu luovan jonkin suojaavan kerroksen meidän väliimme. Määttä ei istu hirveän usein tuoleilla niin kuin oikeat ihmiset, ja nytkin se on lattialla nojaten päätään kaapin oveen. Minä loikkaan keittiötasolle vähän matkan päähän, niin että jalkani roikkuvat Määtän vieressä.

Määttä poikkeaa normaalista ihmisestä siinäkin, että se ei koe tarvetta turhiin pohjustamisiin ja esileikkeihin ennen keskustelun aloittamista. Se sanoo harvoin mitään merkityksetöntä ja minä sanon harvoin mitään merkityksellistä ja siksi meidän keskustelut on hyvin usein yksinpuhelua suuntaan tai toiseen. Yleensä niin päin, että minä länkytän menemään ja Määttä luultavasti kuuntelee. Odotan, että se alkaa puhumaan. Saisi jo aloittaa. En ole kotonani hiljaisuudessa samalla tavalla kuin se.

”Mitä sää teet.”

”En mie oo homo.” Määttä ei ole siitä kiinnostunut. Minusta vain tuntuu sopivalta mainita.

Määttä tuhahtaa ja hörppää kahviaan. ”Sinä et teheny niinku sovittiin.”

”Kyllähän mie sen kahaville vein.”

”Vaan et sanonu sille että siihen jää.”

Tauko, jonka aikana minä heiluttelen jalkojani ja Määttä kuljettaa sormeaan pitkin säröä mukissa.

”No entä jos se ei jää”, sanon lopulta, heikommalla äänellä kuin tarkoitin. Kuulostan melkein siltä kuin kysyisin lupaa. Ehkä kysynkin.

”Minkä tähen.” Määtän äänensävy on niin tasainen, olemus niin varma, lauseet niin puolittaisia mutta niin paljonpuhuvia. Tiedän aina mitä se tarkoittaa ja on ihan turha yrittää valehdella etten tietäisi.

Tauko. Heilun vähän lisää.

En osaa vastata Määtän kysymykseen, joten kysyn omani. ”Millon mie oon sanonu että tekisin sille jotaki.”

”Millon sie oot ikinä myöntäny vikojas.” Sekin on totta. Jostain syystä se saa minut tajuamaan, että minut parhaiten tuntevat ihmiset eivät haluaisi laskea minua kavereidensa lähelle. Se on ihan järkevää, ja se kai siinä vihlaiseekin. Olla sellainen ihminen, jota pidetään omallakin puolella kelvottomana. Ei se ennen ole haitannut. En minä ennen ole vellonut eksistentiaalisissa kysymyksissä ihmisen perimmäisestä luonteesta. Ainakaan omastani.

”No jos mie haluan nähä sen uuestaan. Onko siinä jotaki vikkaa”, sanon vähän vähemmän huterasti. Ainakin olen saanut ääneni takaisin. En minä tarvitse Määtän lupia mihinkään.

”Minä oon vähän vaikiassa kohassa jos sinä teet tästä hankalaa.” Olen äkkiä onnellinen siitä, että istun takaviistoon Määtästä. Se katsoisi minua taas niin valtavan raskaasti ja väistelemättä ja minä en osaisi katsoa takaisin. ”Jos se mennee siihen.”

Ehkä tämä on vähän isompaa kuin Riitaoja. Eiväthän ne kaksi niin läheisiä ole, vaikka toki sen olemus nostattaa varmaan kaikissa suojeluvaistot pintaan. Minunkin teki mieli vaihtaa palovaroittimen patterit, kun se oli minun luonani. Minun ja Määtän kaveruus on sellaista, että tällaiset asiat saattavat näkyä vähän omalaatuisesti, mutta tiedän että sille ja ehkä jopa Lehdolle on tärkeää että omalla puolella on edes jokunen ihmisenretale. Määtän on kai ollut helppo painaa pelleilyni villaisella, kun ne ovat suuntautuneet aina muualle. Minun tekee mieli uskoa, että se ei ehkä pohjimmiltaan pidä minua aivan täytenä ihmisperseenä ja siksi yrittää estää minua räjäyttämästä kaverinsa elämää. Ettei tarvitse ruvetakaan pitämään. Me ei kumpikaan tykätä tapella, mutta siinä missä minä olen valmis lakaisemaan maton alle kilokaupalla tavaraa, Määttä tykkää siitä kun mitään ongelmaa ei oikeasti ole. Kuvitella.

Minulla on jo valmiiksi huono omatunto, vaikken ole edes tehnyt vielä mitään. Määtällä on sellainen vaikutus, kun se sattuu tälle tuulelle. Nielaisen vaivalloisesti ja Määttä taitaa taas arvata, ettei minulla ole mitään sanottavaa.

”En kai minä estääkään voi”, se virkkoo. ”En vaan tajua mitä sinä saat siitä irti.”

Haluan kertoa Määtälle, miltä tuntui katsella Riitaojan nauravan ystäviensä kanssa ja nähdä aamulla glitterin rippeitä tyhjällä tyynyliinalla. Kuunnella mistä se pitää ja saada se haukkomaan henkeään. Haluan kertoa, miten välittömällä tavalla kivaa sen kanssa oli jutella. Naurattaa sitä ja tuntea jonkin läikähtävän minussakin. Haluan yrittää selittää, että tämä ei tunnu yhtään samanlaiselta kuin kaikki ne tytöt, joita pidin hyvänä yhden illan verran. Miten Riitaojan kanssa yksi ilta ja iltapäivä eivät tuntuneet riittävän alkuunkaan. Haluan kertoa, että minua pelottaa nähdä sitä uudestaan ja myös olla näkemättä enää ikinä, etten tiedä miten tässä pitää käyttäytyä. Haluan melkein pyytää Määtältä apua. En vain osaa sanoa mitään tästä. Mietin, olisiko liian myöhäistä mennä johonkin puheterapiaan.

Määttä keskeyttää ajatukseni. ”Rahikainen.”

”No?”

”Sinusta on tulossa pehemiä.” Kuulen Määtän äänessä hymyä. Unohdan välillä, miten hyvin se oikeastaan tuntee minut: se tietää, että olin juuri pitämällä turpani kiinni rehellisempi kuin varmaan koskaan olisin osannut suutani soitellen olla. Se on aina osannut tulkita hiljaisuuksia paremmin kuin sanoja.

Minunkin täytyy hymyillä. ”Haistahan.” Ei muuten varmasti ole. Mutta olen helpottunut, että se on päättänyt uskoa minuun. Ainakin toistaiseksi. Lähtökohtaisesti kaikki on minun kohdallani toistaiseksi voimassaolevaa.

***

Lorvin vielä hetken Määtän luona ja poltamme sitten tupakat alaovella. Määttä nostaa hyvästiksi kättään ja menee takaisin sisään, minä heilautan takaisin ja alan kävellä. Mietin koko matkan ja oikeastaan koko illan sitä mitä se sanoi ja mitä kaikkea nyt on tapahtunut. Pari hassua hetkeä Riitaojan kanssa tuntuvat paljon enemmältä kuin mitä ne olivatkaan, ja en onnistu selittämään sitä itselleni. Minua häiritsee vähän, että Määttäkin huomasi sen. Sen tuomitsemisen kohteena ei tietenkään ollut mukava olla, mutta tämäkin käänne kaivelee minua. Määtällä on tapana olla oikeassa asioista. Se tajusi, että Riitaoja on jo nyt onnistunut pääsemään jonnekin ihoni alle ja pääni sisään. Olen varma, ettei se vieläkään luota kykyyni olla pilaamatta aivan kaikkea – en löisi itsekään kovin paljoa likoon puolestani – mutta minusta tuntuu, että sekin haluaa minun yrittävän. Tai ainakaan se ei enää vastusta avoimesti. Kun puhutaan minun ihmissuhde-elämästäni, se on isompi askel kuin miltä tottumattoman korvaan kuulostaa.

Kaiken tämän olisi ollut niin hankala kuvitella tapahtuvan vielä hetki sitten, ja minun on yhä vaikeampi yrittää tukahduttaa yhtä erityisen itsepintaisesti kasvavaa ajatusta. En voi olla miettimättä, miksi tämä yllättävä halu muuttaa tapoja iskee juuri nyt – juuri nyt, kun olen niin sanoakseni ensimmäistä kertaa siluttanut jotain muuta kuin kissua. En tyhjäpäisyydeltäni tajunnut ajatella ensimmäisestä kerrasta suoralta kädeltä paljon mitään, sehän oli sitä paitsi veto, mutta tämä vellominen alkaa epäilyttää. Miksen ole koskaan tuntenut samanlaista painetta ottaa yhteyttä kehenkään edellisistäni? Osa niistä on ollut valtavan kauniita ja vähintäänkin yhtä sädehtiviä kuin tämänhetkinen murheenkryynini. Mutta kenenkään muun kosketus tai pelkkä hengitys itseäni vasten ei ole tuntunut samalta kuin sen. Kenenkään muun torjuminen ei ole tuntunut samalla tavalla kuin edes Riitaojan torjumisen suunnittelu.

Vedän henkeä. En ehkä osaa selittää mitä tapahtuu, mutta siksikin haluan ottaa selvää. Siksi kirjoitan viestin ennen kuin ehdin pysäyttää itseäni.

_> pitäs nähä taas tässä joskus_

Vastauksessa ei kestä kauaa.

 _Minä aattelin kahtoo leffaa, tuu seuraksi_ , siinä lukee.

En tunnu saavan koskaan aikaa valmistautua Riitaojan tapaamiseen. Koko hulluuden voisi lopettaa niin helposti. Tiedän, mistä ihmiset keskimäärin pahoittavat mielensä ja oletan, että enkeli voisi olla vielä keskimääräistä helpompi ajaa pois.

Mieluummin tekisin sen tahallani kuin vahingossa.

***

Päädyn kuitenkin soittamaan ovikelloa Riitaojan antamassa osoitteessa. Henkilöbrändiini ei sovi kieltäytyä suorista kutsuista.

Oven aukeamisessa ei kestä kauaa. Jotenkin säikähdän nähdessäni sen kasvot jälleen edessäni. Katselen sen silmissä tuikkivaa hymyä, kun se siirtyy päästääkseen minut sisään.

”Terve.” Tervehdyksestäni ei onneksi kuulu kuin tarkkaan harkittu rentous.

Se sanoo tälläkin kertaa pehmeästi hei takaisin ja jatkaa sitten: ”Kiva ku tulit. Mää en uskalla kahtoo mitään pelottavaa omin päin.”

”Onneks mie tulin suojelemaa”, vastaan lipevimmällä äänelläni. Sillä, josta sen on tarkoituskin tihkua läpi.

”Niinpä”, Riitaoja vahvistaa iloisena.

Kuulen äkkiä jaloistani naukaisun. Säärtäni vasten puskee hervottoman suuri oranssi kissa. Näky tuntuu ilahduttavan Riitaojaa hirveästi.

”Konsta tykkää sinusta”, se sanoo.

”Konsta?”

”Niin. Tai oikiasti se on Konrad. Se on jostaki kirjasta mitä minun pikkusisko luki ku mää otin sen. Se itki kolome päivää ennen ku mää suostuin antamaan sen sille nimeksi.”

Minun on hankala kuvitella, että Riitaoja olisi onnistunut pitämään pintaansa kolmeakaan päivää itkevää pikkusiskoa vastaan. ”Mitä sie oisit muuten antanu?”

”Mää aattelin että Marko ois ollu hyvä.”

”Hyvä että tuli välliin”, sanon ja en voi olla nauramatta. Pikkusisko Riitaojalla on selvästi parempi maku, mitä kissojen nimeämiseen tulee.

”Ota sylliin.”

Kohotan katseeni kissasta. ”Siehän nopiaa innostut.”

Riitaoja kallistaa päätään. ”Kissaa mää näin alkuun oattelin.”

Minulla ei ole mitään kissoja vastaan, mutta en ole viettänyt niiden kanssa liiemmin aikaa ja en oikein tiedä miten sellainen kuuluu pyydystää. Otan sitä kiinni etujalkojen takaa ja pitelen vähän matkan päässä itsestäni. Se napittaa minua tiukasti keltaisilla silmillään.

Riitaoja yrittää pidätellä nauruaan, kun se asettelee valtavan kissansa paremmin käsilleni. ”Noin”, se sanoo niin hellällä äänellä, etten tiennyt ihmisen edes kykenevän sellaiseen.

Rapsutan otusta leuan alta ja se alkaa kehräämään. ”Silu silu kissua”, juttelen sille, kun en osaa muutakaan. Riitaoja suorastaan säteilee. Ennen kuin tajuankaan, se on kaivanut puhelimensa taskustaan ja ottanut minusta ja karvakasasta kuvan.

Älähdän jotain epämääräistä, kyykkään kohti lattiaa ja yritän heittää Konradia sylistäni, mutta se vain jatkaa kehräämistään eikä tee elettäkään hievahtaakseen. Siihen mennessä, kun olen onnistunut pudottamaan kissan lattialle (vaikeaa, kun kyseessä on niin suunnaton elikko, jonka toivoo vielä pysyvän terveenäkin), olen yltä päältä karvoissa ja Riitaoja on karannut sängylleen tutkimaan suoratoistopalvelun valikoimaa. Istun sen viereen.

”Näytä.”

”Ai mitä?” se kysyy viattomasti ja syventyy tietokoneensa näyttöön entistä tarkemmin. Se painaa kovasti duunia pitääkseen naamansa peruslukemilla.

”Näytä se”, toistan ja tökkään sitä kylkeen. Enkeli säpsähtää. Minäkään en osaa olla hymyilemättä.

Jatkan Riitaojan kiusaamista. Se tuntuu kutiavan helposti. Se laskee läppärinsä turvaan yöpöydälle ja kaatuu selälleen sängylle. ”Lopeta”, se huudahtaa mielikuvituksellisten äännähdysten ja tiukan taistelun välistä.

”En ennen ku näytät.”

”Minkä takia.”

”Miun pitää suaha tarkistaa näytänkö hyvältä siinä.”

”Ainahan sinä näytät”, se sanoo ja punastuu hieman heti sen sanottuaan. Samaan aikaan niin ujo ja niin suorapuheinen. En pääse siitä millään selville.

”Niinkö?” kysyn ja laskeudun sen vierelle. Sen punastus syvenee vähän, kun tulen lähemmäs.

”Niin”, se vahvistaa sillä samalla vilpittömällä äänellä kuin aina.

Kohotan kättäni aikomuksenani kutittaa lisää, mutta se pyydystää käteni ennen kuin kerkeän. Minusta tuntuu kuin pelästyisin jälleen. En osaa selittää sitä hypähtelyä muuten.

Riitaoja pitelee kättäni hyvin varovaisesti ja kuljettaa sormiaan pitkin jälkiä ja juonteita ja niveliä. En tiedä mitä tehdä.

En ole varma, kauanko siinä kuluu aikaa. Kello raksuttaa seinällä ja kissa tassuttelee edestakaisin. Välillä se käy makaamassa Riitaojan jalkojen päällä, ja sitten se kyllästyy ja jytistelee pois. Enkeli tuntuu löytävän kädestäni loputtomasti tutkittavaa. Minä taas en keksi mitään sanottavaa tai mitään tapaa, jolla uskaltaisin koskettaa sitä. En keksi, mitä asiaa minulla voisi olla sellaisen ihmisen iholle. Lopulta se painaa yhdelle rystysistäni mahdottoman kevyen suukon ja nostaa muina miehinä läppärin takaisin syliinsä. Epäreilua siihen nähden, että minä saan edelleen paskahalvausta. Mietin, joudunkohan tehohoitoon.

”Ootko sää nähäny tätä?” se sanoo avaten yhden elokuvan tiedot auki.

Saan änkytettyä myöntävän vastauksen, kun pääni kerkeää tarpeeksi selväksi tunnistaakseen mistä rainasta on kyse. Siinä on kuuro nainen ja murhaaja.

”Hyvä!” Se katsahtaa minuun hymyillen. ”Tiiät sitte sanoo millon minun pittää laittaa silimät kii.”

”Selevä. Mie keksin jotaki nättiä piälle jos tullee oikein ilikiä kohta.”

Riitaojan silmät kirkastuvat. ”Oikiastikko?”

”En mie tosissani ollu, mutta jos sie tahot.”

”Tahon!”

”No sitte onnistuu”, hymähdän ja en malta olla käyttämättä kättäni nopeasti sen hiusten läpi. Se katsoo minua loputtoman hilpeän näköisenä. En ole varma, onko se aina niin iloinen vai onko minun seurallani jotain vaikutusta. Molemmat vaihtoehdot tuntuvat mahdottomalta.

Riitaoja laittaa elokuvan pyörimään ja painautuu taas muitta mutkitta vierelleni. En ymmärrä, miten tämä voi pelottaa minua enemmän kuin munan työntäminen tuntemattomiin tyttöihin. Riitaoja puolestaan vaikuttaa täysin rennolta, vaikkakin jo elokuvan ensimmäinen kohtaus tuntuu saavan sen jännittyneeksi. Mitään ei ole vielä edes tapahtunut. Katsomme hetken hiljaisuudessa.

”Kohta tuohon akkunaan tullee se murhaaja. Se jollon se maski piässä”, varoitan ennen ensimmäistä kohtausta jossa varsinaisesti alkaa tapahtumaan.

Riitaoja hätkähtää. ”Olisit varottanu!”  
”Niinhän mie juur tein”, sanon hölmistyneenä.

”Niin mutta ennen ku varotit. Että oisin osannu varrautua siihen.”

”Sie oot uskomaton.” Niin minä olen ajatellut jo jonkin aikaa.

”Joko mää laitan silimät kii?”

”Laita vuan.” Se tottelee.

”Mitä siinä tapahtuu?”

”Haluakko sie että mie juksaan?”

”No miten pelottavvaa se on oikiasti?”

”Ei vielä kauhian.”

”Elä sitte vielä.”

”Okei. No se nainen tekköö ruokaa ja se murhaaja kahtoo akkunasta ja miettii miten piäsis sissään.”

”Valehtele sitteki.” Riitaojan urheus ei kantanutkaan pitkälle.

”Okei.” Mietin hetken, mitä kaunista saisin sepitettyä tulevan taistelun tilalle. ”No se nainen tekköö ruokaa ja sen… ystävä kahtoo akkunasta ja miettii miksei se tuu avvaamaa ovea. Vaikka olivat sopineet että syövät yhessä tännää.”

”Mää tykkään tuosta enemmän”, se julistaa pitäen yhä silmiään kiinni. ”Voi, eihän se ejes huomaa vaikka soittas kun se on kuuro.”

”Nyt se lähtee joksiki aikkaa. Sie voit kahtoo taas”, sanon ja kuljetan hetken mielijohteesta sormellani muutaman sen hiuksista korvan taa. Se värähtää.

”Kohta se piäsee sissään tuohon talloon. Sie et varmaan voi kahtoo koko loppuaikana.”

”Okei”, Riitaoja henkäisee, sulkee silmänsä saman tien ja painaa kasvonsa olkaani vasten. ”Kerro taas jotaki mukavaa.”

”Miksi sie halusit ees nähä tämän jos et taho tietää mitä käy?” kysyn samalla kun silittelen sen lapaluuta.

”Jostaki se on alotettava”, se puhuu paitaani kuin itsestäänselvyytenä. ”Kerro nyt.”

Vedän henkeä ja katselen, kun päähenkilö ja murhaaja taistelevat henkensä kaupalla. ”No tuo ystävä tuli nyt vara-avvaimella sissään ku se nainen ei huomannu viestejä. Ne juttelloo ja se kaveri auttaa sallaatinteossa.

”Jotaki särky! Minä kuulin!”

”Puotti lautasen se kaveri. Nauravat yhessä.”

”Eikä naura! Sehän huutaa. Käykö siellä johonki kipiästi?”

Käännän äänet pois. ”Ei käy.”

”Mitä sitte tapahtuu?”

Murhaaja takoo naisen päätä tiskialtaan reunaan. ”Ne kahtoo vanahoja kuvia joltaki lomamatkalta. Hirviästi tullee hyviä muistoja mieleen.”

”Missä ne kävi?”

Hymyilen ja pyöräytän silmiäni jonnekin katon suuntaan. Lähipiirini koostuu lähinnä mahdottomista ihmisistä, mutta Riitaoja on aivan omalla tavallaan mahdoton. ”Ahavenanmaalla. Punasta maantietä ja värikkäitä pirttejä. Kauhian nättiä oli. Jonku kalastajaukon kaa ystävystyivät. Teki niille lohisoppaa”, kertoilen. Keksin tarinaa sitä mukaa kun puhun.

”Voiko ne nytki syyä lohisoppaa?” Riitaoja pyytää.

”Syö ne. Enkö mie muistanu sanoo?”

”Taisit unohtaa”, se sanoo ja taivuttaa päätään hieman eri asentoon. Epäröin hetken ja laitan sitten käteni sen hiusten sekaan. Se värähtää taas.

”Oisko miun pitäny varottaa?” kysyn puoliksi leikilläni ja puoliksi tosissani.

Riitaoja pudistaa päätään. Jatkan sen hiusten silittelyä. Ne ovat niin pehmeät, että unohdan hetkeksi seurata elokuvaa.

Havahdun, kun elokuva lähestyy loppuaan ja päähenkilö on jo melkein saanut murhaajan kuristettua kuoliaaksi. ”Nyt se toinen tyttö on lähössä.”

”Entä jos se nainen pyytääki sitä jäämään?”

”Sitte se varmaan jää.” Mietin hetken. ”Miusta tuntuu että ehkä ne onki tyttöystävät.”

”Niin minustaki!” Riitaoja kuulostaa ilahtuneelta.

”Joo, niin se taitaaki olla. Menevät yhessä nu- nukkummaan.”

”Minusta tuntuu että se loppu nytte”, Riitaoja päättää. Se tietää varmasti, mihin minun mielikuvitukseni oli seuraavaksi laukkaamassa.

”Miulla ois ollu hyvä lopetus”, sanon esittäen harmistunutta.

”Minä en ois tykänny siitä”, Riitaoja väittää täysin varmana asiastaan.

”Mistä tiiät?”

Riitaoja kohottaa ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan katseensa ja kohdistaa sen minuun. Sen katsetta on vaikea tulkita. ”Kyllä minä tiiän minkälainen sinä oot.”

Minusta tuntuu vähän samalta kuin kerran yläasteikäisenä, kun nahistelimme Lehdon kanssa ja se löi minua vatsaan. Tietenkin Riitaoja tietää. Ei sekään ollut ajatellut että tästä voisi tulla mitään. Tietenkin.

En tiedä taaskaan, mitä voisin sanoa. Päätän poistua hetkeksi sen välittömästä läheisyydestä. ”Siirrykkö vähän. Miun pittää käyä kusella.”

Riitaoja tekee työtä käskettyä ja astelen jotenkin hatarasti vessaan. Jään katsomaan itseäni peilistä ja keräämään ajatuksiani.

Kyllä se tietää minkälainen minä olen. En ihmettelisi, vaikka Rahikaisen pojan maine olisi kiirinyt jo naapurimaakuntaan asti. Se tietää, että olen yhden kerran ihme. Läpikulkuajo. Kaiken kukkuraksi Määttäkin on saattanut pelotella sitä. Se ei ole Määtän tapaista, mutta en varmastikaan ole ainoa, joka on tehnyt poikkeuksia arkkienkelin suhteen. Läpsäisen itseäni molemmille poskille kovempaa kuin parhaintakaan persettä ja päätän, että hulluuden on nyt virallisesti loputtava.

Avaan vessan oven ja läski kissa juoksee sinne naukaisten. Tai saattaahan se olla vain karvainenkin. En uskalla kysyä Riitaojalta. Se loukkaantuisi varmasti.

”Miun pitäs varmaan alakaa tekkee lähtöö”, sanon. Riitaoja nousee ylös ja kiiruhtaa luokseni.

”Enhän minä pahottanu sun mieltä?” se kysyy. Sen silmät ovat huolta täynnä. En tajua, miten se voi tuntea jokaisen tunteensa niin kokonaisena.

”Et. Miks olisit”, sanon varmasti hyvin epävakuuttavalla äänellä. ”Hauskaa oli. Ei kyllä varmaan nähä ennää uuestaan.”

”En minä sillä että sää olisit jotenki paha”, se jatkaa välittämättä sanoistani. ”Sitä minä en usko.” En ole varma, mitä se tarkoitti aiemmin. Se vääntelee käsiään. ”Anna anteeksi, Kauno. Minä oon pahoillani.”

”Jaa.” Olen jälleen kerran neuvoton sanojeni kanssa. Sen runsaat pahoittelut tuntuvat jostain syystä minustakin pahalta. Se on niin pahoillaan jostain niin pienestä. Sivuutan anteeksipyynnöt mielessäni yksi kerrallaan ja keskityn siihen, mitä se sanoi aiemmin. ”No kannattaa uskoa. Mie oon just sellanen ku sie aattelet. Jos en pahempi.”

”Sitte sinä varmaan jeät yöksi?” Riitaoja kysyy. Sen ääni kuulostaa vieläkin jotenkin katuvalta. Sovittelevalta.

Kysymys yllättää minut. ”Sitäkö sie haluaisit?” Se muuttaa tilannetta.

Enkelin korville nousee taas punaista, sitä tuntuu tapahtuvan paljon. ”En mää sellasesta… Mutta en varmaan soa yksin unta nuin pelottavan elokuvan jäläkeen.”

”Ethän sie ees kahtonu.”

”Niin mutta mää kuitenki kuvittelisin mitä kaikkia kauhiaa siinä tapahtu. Vaikka se sinun tarina oli kyllä hyvä.” Se alkaa äkkiä epäröidä. ”Ei sinun siis mikkään pakko oo.”

”Jäänhän mie”, kiirehdin sanomaan. En sentään koskaan ole kieltäytynyt kutsusta toisen ihmisen sänkyyn.

Se hymyilee.

***

Makaan Riitaojan vierellä ja en ole taaskaan varma, miten päin minun pitäisi olla. Läheisyys on tarkoittanut minulle lähes poikkeuksetta automaattisesti seksiä niin kauan kuin jaksan muistaa. Lukuun ottamatta niitä kertoja, kun kävelemme baarista kotiin ja pyydän Määttää kantamaan minua. Se on puhtaasti veljellistä.

Lasken käteni Riitaojan kaulalle ja suutelen sitä hitaasti, kysyvästi. Eri tavalla kuin olen tottunut. Se vastaa suudelmaan ja alan liu’uttaa kättäni alemmas pitkin sen ylisuureen t-paitaan verhottua kylkeä. Jään hetkeksi leikkimään paidan helmalla, ja se osoittautuu järkeväksi päätökseksi; se tarttuu ranteestani kiinni ja ohjaa sitä kauemmas. Hellästi mutta määrätietoisesti.

”Elä.”

Vetäydyn hieman, pyyhin ylikasvaneet kiharani kasvoiltani ja nyökkään. Jostain syystä vastalöydetty omatuntoni alkaa taas kolkuttaa. Joka kerta yhtä outo tunne. Luulisi, että alkaisin jossain vaiheessa tottua siihen. ”Ookko sie kunnossa”, kysyn jotenkin vaikeasti.

”Joo”, se kuiskaa ja minusta tuntuu ettei se valehtele. Toivon, ettei se valehtele. En halua, että sitä pelottaa.

Enkeli tekee vuorostaan oman liikkeensä. Se hivuttautuu lähemmäs minua ja ottaa minut jonkinlaiseen hieman kiusalliseen syleilyyn. Sillä on hankaluuksia saada pitkät kätensä jotenkin päin järkevästi. Hetken säätämisen jälkeen löydän kasvoni jostain sen rintakehän tienoilta.

”Onko sinun hyvä olla?” se kysyy.

Typerä kysymys. Totta kai on. Parempi kuin noin suurin piirtein koskaan. ”Joo”, vastaan ja vihaan sitä, kuinka heiveröiseltä kuulostan. Vihaan ylipäänsä sitä, miltä tämä kaikki tuntuu. Vihaan sitä, miten vahvasti tunnen jokaisen hetken ja jokaisen Riitaojan rinnasta kumpuavan sydämenlyönnin. Keskityn jälleen hengittämään.

Aikaa kuluu. Aistin, ettei Riitaoja ole nukahtanut vielä. Pian se puhuukin. ”Mitä sää aiot tehä kuoleman jäläkeen?”

Kysymys ei suoraan sanoen ole sellainen, jota olisin miettinyt aiemmin. Sen asettelukin on omalaatuinen. ”Vai aion?”

”Niin. Sinulla oli nii hyvä suunnitelma elämälle nii kai sulla on kuolemaaki varten jotaki mietittynä.”

Mietin hetken. ”En mie oo oikiastaan aatellu kuolla. Eikä miuu ainakaan Jeesus mitenkään malttamattomasti oota.” Riitaoja selvästi odottaa minun jatkavan. ”Kai mie voisin tulla kummittelemaan kuspäille. Tai kahtelen jonku kiertotien taivaaseen ja isken enkelin.” Jätän sanomatta, että siinä olen saattanut jo onnistua.

Riitaoja kieputtaa yhtä kiharoistani sormensa ympärillä mietteliäänä. ”Mää varmaan kummittelen sitte kans. Mutta minä oon kiltti kummitus. Näytän ihteni sellasille lapsille joilla ei oo kavereita ja sitte oon niille seurana.”

”Nuo jos on suunnitelmat nii eivät ne piästä sinua piliven piältä takasi ollenkaa. Tekevät jonku pyhimyksen siusta.”

”Kai minä voin karata ku oon kummitus.”

”Kaikkivaltiaan hyppysistä?”

”Miksei.”

Naurahdan sen rintaa vasten. ”Hyvähän se on olla itsevarma.”

”Niin minä oon yrittäny ajatella.”

Kissa hyppää jalkoihimme. Minulla on valtavan lämmin ja Riitaojan sormet tuntuvat hiuksissani niin mahdottoman hyvältä, että nukahdan jälleen pehmeämmin kuin pitkään aikaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transmäättä on mulle hirveän rakas headcanon ja mietin jonkin aikaa haluanko kirjottaa sen tähän ja osaanko tehdä sen oikein. Mutta siinä se nyt lepää. Se olis kuitenkin mun päässä näin. Kiitos tähän väliin veljeelle joka on oikolukenu tätä sirkusta alusta alkaen ja antanu jeesiä etenki tähän tulemiseen. Tiiät kuka oot.
> 
> Ja viimeisenä: jos tätä lukee joku joka ei oo ally nii toivon että astut joka päivä koiranpaskaan.


	4. Neljäs tuleminen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silloin avaan kaihtimet ja katson kun se nukkuu kultaisessa valossa ja näyttää joltain romantiikan ajan maalaukselta. Sellaiselta joka lepää museossa lasivitriinissä ja jota vartioidaan vuorokauden ympäri ettei sitä vain varasteta, mutta silti joku talonmies käy hakemassa sen itselleen vuosien suunnittelun jälkeen koska se on niin saatanan hieno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kesä.
> 
> Tää on kaikin puolin niin juustonen et tekis mieli tägätä tää jonaki spin-offina, mutta mitään en kadu.

Se kuva minusta ja Riitaojan kissasta on ihan suloinen.

Se lähetti sen minulle heti kun lähdin sen luota. Ei kuulemma halunnut kiusata enää enempää. Näytän vähän pöllämystyneeltä sen katinroikaleen kanssa. Ei ihme, en ole vieläkään lakannut ihmettelemästä sen kunnioitettavaa kokoa. Aikaa on kulunut siitä, kun näin kissan ensimmäistä kertaa. Näin Riitaojaa kevään mittaan suhteellisen harvakseltaan. Olen edelleen vähän varuillani sen seurassa ja odotan, milloin suustani viimein putoaa joku sammakko, joka saa sen tajuamaan ettei tässä ole mitään järkeä. Sanoin sille, että minulla on kiire lukea pääsykokeisiin ja tottahan se periaatteessa olikin. Tavallaan haluan nähdä sitä jatkuvasti ja samalla tarvitsen noin vuoden aikaa velloa ja hikoilla ja nieleskellä joka tapaamisen jälkeen.

Määttä ja Lehto eivät välitä korkeakoulutuksen päälle. Määttä tykkää kantaa painavia asioita ja käännellä koneistoja. Lehto on liian läskipää ja auktoriteettiongelmainen palaamaan koulun penkille enää koskaan, varsinkin nyt kun se on saanut vissiin ihan mukavan työpaikankin. Se kertoo aina välillä tarinoita sieltä, ja usein jutut koskevat sen pomoa. Sen nimi on muistaakseni Kaarna ja se on ilmeisesti jollain helvetin tempulla tykästynyt Lehtoon. Lehto puhuu harvoin kenestäkään muuten kuin kaunaisesti jupisten, joten luulen että se taitaa oikeasti jotenkin ihailla sitä pomoaan. Kerran se eksynyt miesparka tosin oli kuulemma käskenyt Lehtoa sivistämään itseään. Siitä se ei ole vielä ottanut onkeensa. Minä sen sijaan tähtään korkeammalle kuin kaverini. Opiskelen itseni sellaiseksi bisneshaiksi, jota ei Suomenmaalla ole nähty miesmuistiin. Niin kauan kun siitä ei ole liikaa vaivaa, tietenkin. Toinen vaihtoehto on mennä rikkaisiin naimisiin. Toistaiseksi saan tyytyä soittelemaan kolmatta kesää saman lafkan liittymäasioilla. Olen suorastaan ilmiömäinen eläkeläisten huiputtaja. Minusta on ihanaa käydä siellä aina välillä käärimässä itselleni jonkun verran tuohta ja vääntämässä selkärankaani entistä pahemmalle kierteelle ja tehdä loppuajan jotain saatanan typerää rakkaiden rikostovereideni kanssa.

Meidän uusi lempipelimme on nimeltään Häviäjä tarttuu kaktukseen. Se on etenkin Lehdon kaikkien aikojen suosikki. Säännötkin ovat juuri sopivat simppelit: Määttä ja Lehto pelaa kivi-paperi-sakset ja häviäjä tarttuu kaktukseen. Häviäjä tarttuu kaktukseen on ollut jo jonkin aikaa olemassa perinteisenä vedonlyönnin häviämisen rangaistuksena – eihän joka kerralle kerkeä uutta keksiä – mutta vasta viime aikoina olemme hioneet siitä taidetta ja tuoneet sen seurapeliksi. Minä toimin tuomarin roolissa ja minulla on oma sääntökirja, joka lisää jännitystä ja juonenkäänteitä. Esimerkiksi aina parittomina viikkoina kivi häviääkin saksille. Ja Lehto häviää aina, jos se naksauttelee sormiaan ennen peliä. Ihan vain koska se ällöttää minua ja minä olen kaikkivaltias. Lehto ei myöskään ikinä muista sitä sääntöä, mikä tekee siitä joka kerta entistä hauskempaa.

Olemme tuhonneet jo kolme eri muotoista kaktusta. Annan ne Riitaojalle hoidettavaksi, kun ne ovat henkihieverissä itsetuhomme jäljiltä. Se ilahtuu niistä joka kerta, mutta kyseenalaistaa vähän harrastuksiamme. Minun mielestäni se ei vain ymmärrä taidetta eikä urheilua.

Kesäkuu on vasta alullaan, joten emme ole vielä kerenneet kerääntyä kovin usein toisen, hieman vähemmän kivuliaan harrastuksemme äärelle. Meillä on tapana marssia lämpiminä päivinä joenrantaan ja heitellä kiviä veteen. Sekin kuuluu erityisesti Lehdon suosikkeihin. Minä ja Määttä kilpaillaan tapamme mukaan tässäkin, siitä kumpi on parempi heittämään leipiä. Minun oli viime kesänä pakko myöntää pitkin hampain, että Määttä on ainakin nykyisellään leipämestari. Siitä on niin loputtoman jännää, miltä se koko tapahtuma näyttää, että se ei väsy siihen ikinä. Lehto tykkää vain paiskata kiven veteen mahdollisimman kovaa ja katsoa kun se uppoaa. Se varmaan toivoo samalla tappavansa jonkun kalan. En ihmettelisi jos sillä olisi kaunoja niidenkin kanssa.

Tänään olemme taas menossa rantaan. Lämpötila on viimein onnistunut kiipeämään yli kahdenkymmenen, ja olen enemmän kuin valmis aloittamaan tämänvuotisen melanoomankeruuni. Harmi sinänsä, että estoinen ystäväni Lehto on yleensä mukanani kaikkialla. Se ei millään haluaisi minun kasvattavan seksikästä rusketustani perse paljaana, vaikka miten yritän selittää sille, etten halua rumia rajoja upeutta pilaamaan. Se ei ole koskaan ymmärtänyt seksikkyyden päälle. Kovasti yritän kouluttaa, mutta edistys on olematonta.

Olen herrasmiesmäisesti ilmoittanut kavereilleni tulevani paikalle vähän sovittua myöhemmin. Minulla oli hiuskriisi. Riitaojalla on ollut minuun sillä tavalla hyvä vaikutus, että nykyään ilmoittelen oikuistani Lehdolle ja Määtälle vähän tunnollisemmin. Niin kuin se tykkää tehdä omien kavereidensa kanssa. Ilmeisesti ne kaksi tyttöä joiden kanssa näin sen vedonlyönnin iltana on sen Lehto ja Määttä. Tosin vähemmän… Lehto ja Määttä. Sillä tavalla, että ne heittelevät vähemmän kiviä veteen ja käyvät enemmän paikallisten taiteilijoiden näyttelyissä. Ja tarttuvat vähemmän kaktuksiin ja puhuvat enemmän henkeviä.

Toinen niistä vaihtaa hiustenväriä kerran kahdessa viikossa ja järjestää suurin piirtein samaa tahtia ilmastolakkoja ja muita mellakoita. Toinen ei taida tehdä oikein mitään. Minusta se vaikuttaa jotenkin sumuiselta. Sillä on Riitaojan mukaan tosi hyvä Instagram-sivu ja se osaa soittaa huuliharppua, mutta muuten se ei oikein ole vielä löytänyt itselleen polkua elämässä. Riitaoja sanoi kerran, että hyväksyttää yleensä kaikki päätöksensä tytöillään ennen kuin tekee mitään. Minua ahdistaa, kun mietin mitä kaikkea se on kertonut niille minustakin. Sillä pinkkipäällä riittää ihan varmasti sanottavaa. Sumupää varmaan miettii mitä liimaa haistelisi illalla. Ilmeisesti ne eivät kuitenkaan ole kuulleet mitään kovin raskauttavaa, koska antavat Riitaojan vielä tavata minua. Ymmärrän toisaalta tuollaisen ulkoistetun itsekontrollin tarpeen, käytänhän itse joskus Määttää siihen tarkoitukseen.

Lehto ja Määttä ovat jo tutuilla paikoillaan rannassa. Ne jättävät aina toistensa väliin hirveästi tilaa, ja minulla on tapana tunkea juuri siihen väliin veljesrakkauden osoituksena.

”Joko kerkes tulla ikävä?” virnuilen istuutuessani.

”Unissas saatana”, Lehto vastaa tavallisen hilpeään tyyliinsä.

”Eipä oikiastaan”, Määttä tuumaa myös itselleen hyvin perinteisesti.

Olemme kaikki hetken hiljaa. Lehto heittelee kiviä. Minä ja Määttä emme. Minun on nykyään välillä hankalampi keksiä puhuttavaa, kun vähän väliä ei ole uutta tyttöä josta kertoa sankaritarinoita. Meillä ei ole ollut Riitaojan kanssa mitään puhetta, ettemme saisi tapailla muita, mutta – ennenkuulumatonta kyllä – minua ei ole oikeastaan kiinnostanutkaan niin kovin paljoa viime aikoina. Ja sen kanssa vietetystä ajasta en oikeastaan halua puhua kavereilleni. Vaikka kuuntelisivathan ne. Se vain tuntuu jotenkin yksityiseltä. Ja kun on jonkun seurassa hirveän rauhallinen ja samaan aikaan tekisi mieli varoa hengittämästä, sitä on vaikea laittaa sanoiksi.

Määttä sytyttää tupakan ja tarjoaa minullekin. Se on yleensä merkki joko sovinnonteosta tai siitä, että se haluaa puhua jostain. Sovintoa ei juuri nyt ole tehtävänä, joten oletan kyseen olevan jälkimmäisestä ja sen takia otan kessun vastaan, vaikka poltin juuri.

Muutaman rauhallisen henkosen jälkeen se aloittaa:

”Miten Riitaoja.” Kuin olisi lukenut ajatukseni. Tiedän, että se kysyy ihan hyvällä. Se on alkanut hyväksyä, että olen välillä sen metsään eksyneen lapsen välittömässä läheisyydessä.

”En mie oo homo”, puolustaudun automaattisesti. Hienosti meni. Näin heterot nimittäin puhuvat.

Lehdosta kuuluu jotain epämääräistä naurun ja yskähdyksen väliltä. En ehdi jäädä tulkitsemaan sitä, koska Määttä jatkaa. Se voisi sanoa ”en minä sitä kysynyt” ja näyttää fiksulta, mutta se ei tee sitä koska se on hyvä äijä ja nyt se näyttää entistä paremmalta. Saatana.

”Oottako te paljoki nähäny?”

”Välillä.”

Määttä tökkäisee minua kyynärpäällään hymyssä suin. ”Sinä oot ihan lääpälläs.”

”Mitä se siuta kiinnostaa”, sanon jotenkin ärtyneenä ja pukkaan takaisin. En osaa puhua Riitaojasta niin kauniisti kuin se ansaitsisi, joten en halua puhua ollenkaan. Ja mitä se on Määtän asia vittuilla.

Lehtokin survaisee minua kyynärpäällään, tosin huomattavasti Määttää voimakkaammin. En ole varma, tekeekö se sen solidaarisuuden merkkinä vai rakkaudesta lajiin. Siis väkivaltaan. ”Joitaki ihmisiä kiinnostaa muitten asiat. Ne ottaa joskus pään perseestä”, se kommentoi. Lehto tietää yhtä hyvin kuin minäkin, että sitä ei vittuakaan kiinnosta mitä kenellekään kuuluu. Se vain käyttää hyväkseen tilanteen naljailla.

”No mitä kuuluu, Lehto?”

”Tukehdu paskaan, Rahikainen.”

Määttä huokaisee. Se kuulostaa sellaiselta ”vittu ei teidän kanssa kannata edes yrittää” -huokaisulta, joita se päästää aika usein. Minun tekee mieli vittuilla Määtälle, kun se kehtasi väittää että olen ihastunut. Muistutus sen hitaudesta miesasioissa varmasti tekee tehtävänsä.

”No mistä sie tahot puhua? Onko siullaki kesäheila?”

Määtän ilmekään ei värähdä. ”Ehkä.”

Tätä en osannut odottaa. Nahistelu katkeaa kuin seinään. Vielä yksi Lehdon paiskaama kivi molskahtaa veteen, ja sitten tulee hiljaista. Katsahdan oikealla puolellani istuvaan Lehtoon. Se vilkaisee takaisin yhtä äimistyneen näköisenä kuin minusta tuntuu ja kumartuu eteenpäin nähdäkseen Määtän vähän paremmin. Sitäkin kiinnostaa, kun Määtällä on kerrankin jotain kerrottavaa. Taisimme löytää sen, mistä Määttä oikeasti halusi puhua tupakan tarjotessaan. Me vain tuijotamme sitä. Se vain tuijottaa veteen. Näennäisen tyynenä, mutta varmasti omahyväisenä aikaansaamastaan reaktiosta.

Lopulta se ei enää saa pidettyä hymyään pinnan alla ja puhkeaa puhumaan.

”Töistä. En minä sitä kauhiasti oo ehtiny näkemään.” Määttä miettii hetken. ”Joskus osutaan kahavihuoneeseen sammaan aikaan.”

”Siis mihin asti tämä on kehittyny?” kysyn.

”No mää sitä oon yrittäny kahtella sillä lailla. Ja kerran koskin sen kättä ku maitopurkin ojensin.”

En sinänsä ylläty. Määtällä ei ole kiirettä minkään kanssa, joten miksi olisi tämänkään. Minua vain huolestuttaa metodin tehokkuus. Todennäköisesti jokainen Määtän tuijotus näyttää sille äijälle samalta kuin edellinen, ellei se ole jotenkin erityisherkkä. Ja sen varaan ei passaa laskea.

Aion kuitenkin avun antamisen sijaan olla vittumainen ja ärsyttävä.

”Elä veikkonen. Miun herkkiä korvia polttelloo tuommoset puhheet”, veistelen.

”Kaikki ei levitä persereikäänsä heti kättelyssä”, Lehto huomauttaa.

”No jos nuo aikovat silimäpelillä ja maitopurkeilla piästä levittelemään nii siinä mennee kolometoista vuotta.”

”Vaan haitanneeko tuo”, Määttä toteaa jonnekin taivasta kohti.

Päätän, että on aika siirtyä puhtaasta vittuilusta hieman avuliaampaan vittuiluun. Täytyyhän minun sentään virallisena seksikeisarina ojentaa auttava käsi, kun sitä tarvitaan.

”Siun pittää kysyä sitä ulos.”

”Ei kai.” Määttä kuulostaa siltä kuin ei olisi tullut edes harkinneeksi koko asiaa.

”Sitte sie näät sitä tämän kesän siellä kahavihuoneessa ja itket ihtes iltasin unneen ja sitte ette nää ennää ikinä. Sitte sie mökötät ja änkyröit loppuvuojen.”

Määttä pysyy hievahtamatta kannassaan. ”Minä ootan että se kyssyy.”

”Oottamalla ei oo ikinä tapahtunu mittää.” Puhun vannoutuneen toiminnan miehen syvällä rintaäänellä.

”Onhan”, Määttä väittää. Edelleen vuorenvarmana asiastaan.

”Sano yks esimerkki nii mie uskon.”

”Vaikka ne tytöt joita sinä raahasit kottiis aikannaa. Ja Riitaoja. Mitäpä ne siinä muuta ko ootteli.”

Se on totta. En kuitenkaan aio myöntää sitä. ”Piä sie piäs kii Riitaojasta”, ärähdän sen sijaan.

”No jos piät sinnäi Lahtisesta.”

”Lahtisesta?” Määtän silmissä välähtää harvinainen katumus heti kun se tajuaa lipsauttaneensa nimen. Se tajuaa nimittäin samalla sekunnilla, että aion ottaa paljastuksesta kaiken ilon irti. ”Mie kahtelen sen instasta. Annan sille osottees. Sitte mie kirjotan oikian mainospuhheen. Sellasen että se ei voi kieltävyä. Mie sanon että sie oot vahava ku Herkules ja toimi nyt tai joku muu siut nappasseepi. Laitan heti alakuu että miun kaveri Määtän Aatos haluaa ottaa siulta perseeseen.”

Määttä ei hätkähdä piruilustani. Se tietää, tai ainakin olettaa, että minunkin luonteenvioillani on rajansa. ”Vaan se ottas kyllä minulta”, se korjaa niin luontevasti kuin vain ihminen voi. Lehdon suunnalta kuuluu taas epämääräinen äännähdys. Minua naurattaa.

”Selevennyksenä. Jos nyt oot kirjottamassa.”

”Kiitos. Miun kaveri haluaa antaa siulle perseesee. Jakssoo vaikka koko yön.” Nipistän Määttää poskesta kuin mummo rippijuhlissa. ”Hyvä että se oot sieki veikkonen piäsemässä naimahommiin.”

”Tuota vielä tiiä.” Epävarmuus on Määtälle harvinaista. Se yrittää nytkin peitellä sitä normaalin lakonisuutensa alle, mutta minusta tuntuu, että sitä epäilyttää vähän tosissaan.

Sanon yhden rohkaisevan kommentin, jonka äijäkiintiö per keskustelu sallii. ”Sie viet siltä jalat alta. Jos tekisit jotaki sen ettee.”

”Aika näyttää.” Määttä on selkeästi päättänyt, että se aihe on käsitelty. Päästän irti sen poskesta ja annan olla.

Hetken tauon jälkeen Lehto jatkaa äskeisestä puheenaiheesta. ”Sinä et Rahikainen ikinä puhu siitä Riitaojasta.” En tiedä, mistä Lehdon suhtautuminen Riitaojaan on peräisin. Se on mulkoillut sitä jotenkin erityisen pahantahtoisesti jo ennen kuin minun ja sen välillä tapahtui mitään. Ja vastaa erityisen kireästi, jos en kerkeä johonkin mukaan kun olen Riitaojan kanssa. En osaa tehdä siitä päätelmiä, koska se reagoi hyvin moneen asiaan vihaisesti ja kireästi. Se on jotenkin kummallinen sen oloisten poikien kanssa.

”Vastahan myö siitä puhuttiin”, sanon. Minun tekee jälleen automaattisesti mieli hypätä puolustuskannalle. Alamme jo muistuttaa Riitaojaa tyttöineen tämän kaiken miehistä jauhamisen kanssa.

”Sinä vaihoit heti aihetta”, Lehto sanoo ja heittää kiven.

”Ei kaikki miunkaan elämästä teille kuulu.”

”Ennen sinua ei saanu olemaan noista hiljaa vaikka olis saatana kirveellä uhannu.”

”Jos sinä et vaa ennen oo ollu ihastunu”, Määttä sanoo. Se on selvästi päättänyt kiusata minua kunnes heitän sen järveen.

”No tuon sie keksit omasta piästäs.”

”Hyi”, Lehto sanoo.

”No sitä mieki”, sanon jostain syystä helpottuneena. ”En mie oo ihastunu. Sie oot Määttä ite.”

”Miten vaan.”

”En mie oo homo.”

”Vaan enhän minä niin sanonukaan.” 

***

Tänään on juhannus.

Riitaoja haluaa käydä katselemassa kokkoja. Soitan sen ovikelloa pari tuntia ennen lähtöä.

Sanon hei ja laitan käteni sen ympärille.

Riitaoja sanoo hei takaisin ja vie omat kätensä kevyesti niskani taa. ”Soako sinulle antaa suukon?”

”Sie suat aina.”

Riitaoja antaa.

”Entä toisen?”

”Ei siun tarvi joka kerta kysyä.”

”Niin mutta mää haluan. Soako?”

Minusta tuntuu, että typerä helvetin naamani repeää kahtia kaikesta hymyilemisestä. ”Joo.”

Riitaoja suutelee minua uudestaan ja hypähtää sitten kauemmas. ”Mää olin just rupiamassa meikkaamaan.”

”Mie luulin että myö mennään vaan kokkoja kahtelemaa.”

”Me tehhään taikoja kans. Mää haluan tehä semmosen että nään minun sulhon unessa. Minun pittää näyttää hyvältä sille.” Se istuu risti-istuntaan peilin eteen lattialle.

Kävelen sen taakse ja alan sekoitella sen hiuksia käsilläni. ”No ei siun sitä varten tarvi.”

Riitaoja katsoo minua peilin kautta hieman hermostuneen näköisenä. ”Eihän se haittaa sinua?” Se vilkaisee itseään ja katsoo sitten takaisin minuun. ”Ku minä meikkaan.”

”Eikä”, kiirehdin vakuuttamaan. ”Mie meinasin että se ihastuu varmasti kuitenki.” Tietenkin se saa kimaltaa jos haluaa. En vain ole oikein tottunut sellaiseen. Minun lähipiirini miehet hitsaavat kuudesta kahteen ja pesivät kasvonsa viimeksi pyhäkouluun.

Riitaoja katsoo käsiinsä ja pyörittelee kahta purkkia, jossa on hopeista ja kultaista glitteriä suurina kiteinä.

”Laita tuota hopiaista”, ehdotan sovitellen ja laskeudun istumaan sen taakse. Puhallan sen niskaan ja sen iho nousee kananlihalle.

”Se on minusta näteintä”, Riitaoja sanoo hiljaa. Se on varmasti saanut kuulla kaikenlaista. Se on jo valmiiksi tavallista kansalaista muutaman pään pidempi ja niin valtavan kaunis, että sitä on mahdoton olla huomaamatta. Glitterit poskilla eivät ainakaan piilota sitä enempää.

”Siulla oli tuota sillon ku tulit miun luo ekan kerran”, puhun sen niskaan.

”Sää muistat”, Riitaoja sanoo kuulostaen ilahtuneelta.

”Sie jäät mieleen.” Otan hopeanvärisen purkin sen kädestä. ”Ja tämä tavara jää lakanoihin. Mie löyvän sitä vieläki siitä tyynyliinasta.”

Riitaoja nauraa. Sen hermostuneisuus tuntuu onneksi kaikonneen taas hetkeksi. ”Tullaan sitte minun luo tänä iltana.”

”Tehhään niin.” Puhallan sen niskaan uudestaan. Se kiemurtelee.

Riitaojan meikissä on niin monta välivaihetta, että hopeisen kimalteen aika on vasta puolentoista tunnin päästä. Makaan vatsallani sen sängyllä ja katson sen työskentelyä herkeämättä. Se tekee niin tarkkaa työtä. Se näyttää niin keskittyneeltä ja joka kohdassa enemmän ja enemmän itsevarmalta. Viimeiseen saattaa toki vaikuttaa myös jallu, jota kaadan jatkuvasti sen Pepsin sekaan. Lopulta se on valmis.

”Sie näytät hienolta”, sanon. Enkä edes sovitellakseni.

Riitaoja hymyilee peililleen. ”Mää en laita nyt huuliin mittää. Ihan sinua varten.”

Hyppään sängyltä alas ja istun takaisin sen viereen. ”Siehän kohtelias oot.”

”Niin oon”, se säteilee.

Se katselee minua jonkin aikaa ja nojautuu hieman arkaan suudelmaan. Vetäydyttyään kauemmaksi se hipaisee huuliani sormellaan.

”Sie et kysyny nytte.”

”Voi kauhia, enhän minä –” Riitaoja alkaa taivastella.

”Elä elä. Kuhan kiusaan.”

Se katsoo minua hetken pyörein silmin ja vakuutan vielä kerran, että mitään pahaa ei tapahtunut.

Jokin sen liikkeiden varovaisuudessa tuntuu minussa vieläkin kauhean syvällä.

***

Minun on vaikea olla katsomatta Riitaojaa.

Sen kasvot hehkuu tavallistakin lumoavammin tulen kajossa. Minusta se näyttää syttyvän aina tuleen, kun se innostuu jostain tai keskittyy johonkin oikein tiiviisti tai kun saan sen sulamaan lakanoiden väliin. Silloin se on kauneimmillaan. Silloin kun se unohtaa olla arka.

Se katsoo kokon liekkejä vähintään samalla ihailulla kuin minä katson sitä. Lopulta se irrottaa katseensa ja huomaa toljottamiseni.

”Mennäänkö tekemään taikoja”, se kysyy ja nykäisee minua hihasta.

”Mennään.”

Riitaoja on johdattanut meidät helvetin kauas keskustasta. Se ilmeisesti tuntee alueen. Ympärillämme on enemmän puita ja muuta villiä luontoa kuin yleensä. Kokko on sytytetty pienelle pellolle. Arkkienkeli ottaa minua kädestä ja vie minut perässään pellonreunaan. Se on viemässä meitä metsään.

Pysähdyn metsän reunaan. ”Et oo tosissas.”

”Meijän pitää tehä kukkaseppele ja sitoa se yheksällä heinällä. Sitte näkkee ens yönä tulevan puolison”, Riitaoja selittää.

”Löytyy kai niitä kukkia muualtaki.”

”Ei niin kivoja”, Riitaoja sanoo harmistuneen näköisenä. Sitten sen silmät alkavat taas tuikkia. ”Sinua pelottaa.”

Jos se olisi Lehto, käskisin sen sitoa autonrenkaan jalkaan ja hypätä järveen. Jos se olisi Määttä, sanoisin että haista vittu katotaanko ketä pelottaa saatana viimenen tuon koivun luona on vittu hintti. Mutta koska se on Riitaoja, en voi tehdä kumpaakaan. Tyydyn siis sanomaan: ”Mie en ylleensä kule metässä. Mänee kengät. Nämä on Guccit.”

Riitaoja katsahtaa kenkiini. ”Ei meijän pakko oo”, se sanoo.

Se ei kuitenkaan ole vaihtoehto. En halua pahoittaa sen mieltä. Se innostuu tällaisista asioista niin kovasti.

Puristan sen kättä hetken vähän kovempaa. ”Tehhään ne taijat. Piäset näkemään miun kultakutreja unissaski.”

Riitaoja puristaa takaisin ja alkaa johdattaa meitä metsään.

Jonkin aikaa kuljettuamme polku avautuu pieneksi aukeaksi. Metsä on harvaa ja yö kirkas, joten siellä ei ole kovin pimeää. En ole yhtä kova rymyämään metsissä kuin esimerkiksi rakas ystäväni Määttä, joten olen ollut hieman varuillani. Puiden annettua hiukan periksi huomaan kuitenkin, että paikka on suloinen.

”Miten sie osasit tänne”, kysyn pientä ihailua äänessäni. Minusta on hieno saavutus löytää mihin tahansa, missä ei lue kadunnumeroa kyljessä.

”Minun mummu asu teällä päin. Me käytiin teällä aina siskojen kaa.” Se katsahtaa kohti taivasta. ”Me oateltiin että tämä on meijän ikioma piilopaikka. Mutta eihän tämä niin piilossa ejes oo.” Enkeli havahtuu mietteistään ja alkaa katsella maata. ”Poimi sinäki kukkia niin tehhään seppele.”

Hetken nuohoamisen jälkeen meillä on kasassa riittävä määrä kasvillisuutta.

”Mie en ossoo askarrella”, sanon ja ojennan löytämiäni kukkia Riitaojalle.

”Minä voin opettaa.”

”Ei ku tee sie. Teet kuitenki nätimmän.”

”Okei”, Riitaoja myöntyy ja ottaa kukat.

Se istahtaa alas muitta mutkitta ja hetken Levisteni puolesta pelättyäni istun perässä. Maa on vain hiukan kostea. Riitaoja hyräilee jotain kieputtaessaan kukkia paikalleen. Sillä on suloinen ääni. Minun tekee mieli pyytää sitä laulamaan ääneen, mutten uskalla. Se hyräilee joskus tajuamattaan. Säikähtää jos siitä huomauttaa.

”Noin. Ja sitte yheksän heinää.”

Annan sille heinät, joita olen pyöritellyt käsissäni. Riitaoja kiinnittää ne näppärin sormin ja kohottaa seppelettä.

”Nätti.”

”Kiitos. Soanko mää laittaa sen sinulle?”

”Eikö se pitäny laittaa tyynyn alle?”

”Jossaki sen pittää siihen asti olla”, Riitaoja sanoo. Kun se ei hermoile, asiat ovat sille niin kamalan itsestäänselviä. ”Eikä se varmasti haittaa jos se on vähän aikaa minun kesäheilan peässä.”

Siihen on hankala väittää vastaan. Sitä paitsi se sanoi minua heilaksi. Taivutan päätäni alaspäin ja tunnen kun seppele laskeutuu hiuksilleni.

Riitaoja jää katsomaan minua. Istumme hiljaa pitkän aikaa. Sitten se nousee ylös ja kumartuu tarttumaan minua kädestä.

”Lähetäänkö?”

Myönnyn ja nousen itsekin. Riitaoja johdattaa meidät takaisin pellolle. Kokko on jo sammunut.

”En mie tiiä kehtooko sitä laittaa tyynyn alle mytistymää. Sie niin nätin teit”, lirkuttelen kävellessämme.

”Sitte minä en näje minun tulevaa sulhoa!” Riitaoja huudahtaa. ”Sinä oot ihan huono taikomaan.”

”Ehkä kukkasilla. Ossoon mie kaikkia muuta.” Mietin, viitsisinkö veistellä jotain siitä, miten juhannustaiat tehdään yleensä alasti.

”Ai ossaat?”

Käännyn Riitaojaa kohti. Katson sen kasvoihin, joille on kohonnut hento puna. Pidän sitä onnistumisen merkkinä. Vannon, että yhden yön jälkeen se punasteli vielä aamullakin. Käytän sormeani sen poskella. Vittu miten kaunis se onkaan.

Vedän Riitaojan pysähdyksiin ja laitan kukkaseppeleen sen päähän.

”Nytkö sinä näytät niitä sinun taikojas?” se kysyy.

”Jos sie annat.”

Riitaojan ilmeestä näkee, että se tietää mitä kaikkea haluan tehdä sille. ”Ootetaan nyt kottiin asti.”

”Jos on ihan pakko”, minä sanon. Se suukottaa minua hyvin nopeasti ja juoksee nauraen kauemmas. Se näyttää ihan kauriilta.

Juoksen perään heti kun saan jalkani liikkumaan.

***

”Kauno.”

”Noh?”

”Mää vähän toivon että uneksin sinusta tänä yönä.”

Lävitseni holahtaa jonkinlainen sekoitus kylmiä ja kuumia liekkejä. Riitaoja naurahtaa maailman pehmeimmän naurun.

”Nyt sinä menit ihan punaseksi.”

”Enkä männy.” En ole varmasti koskaan väittänyt kenellekään vastaan niin ponnettomasti.

”Minä sain Rahikaisen punastumaan”, se hymisee ja nauraa vähän lisää. Kieriskelee voitossaan. En ymmärrä, miksei minua vituta lainkaan.

”Et muuten varmasti kerro kenellekään. Miulla männee maine ihan kokonaan.”

”Kerron. Minä soitan ryhmäsoiton tytöille heti aamulla.”

Tiedän, milloin luovuttaa. Otan yöpöydälle lasketun seppeleen ja asetan sen takaisin Riitaojan päähän.

”Suat kohta vielä lissää kerrottavaa”, sanon sen korvaan, kun en mitään nasevampaa tai vähemmän juustoista keksi. Riitaojalle onneksi kelpaa vähemmänkin supliikit lupaukset. Se ei varmaan olisikaan muuten lähtenyt minun matkaani silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla.

Se nyökkää kun kysyn lupaa ja on vielä täydellisempi kuin ennen. Niin kuin aina. Minua melkein pelottaa. Pelkään joka kerta, kun kosken siihen, että pilaan sen jotenkin.

”Etkö sää puhu minusta sun kavereille?” se kysyy hetken hikisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen palaten äskeiseen puheenaiheeseen.

”En hirviästi. Ei myö oikein puhuta semmosia”, mutisen sen kaulaan. Olin jo melkein kerennyt nukahtamaan. Olen taas sen käsillä ja rauhallisempi kuin pitkään aikaan.’

”Mitä te sitte puhutte?”

”No vähän kaikkea. Mutta siusta mie en oikein.”

”Pelekäätkö sinä mitä ne sannoo?”

Minun on pysähdyttävä miettimään. Ei minun kavereillani varmasti mitään sitä vastaan ole, että potkin väliaikaisesti eri maaliin kuin ennen. Määttä on heilutellut erivärisiä sateenkaarilippuja jo kauan ennen minua, eikä se ole koskaan tuntunut merkitsevän mitään Lehdollekaan. En tiedä, miten kertoisin Riitaojalle, että minua pelottaa puhua siitä saastaisella suullani.

”Miusta tuntuu että ne oottelee millon mie rupian taas kyläpyöräilemään”, sanon välttyäkseni sanomasta mitään mikä on totta.

”Millon sinä oattelit?” Olen kuulevinani äänessä hieman huolestuneisuutta, mutta toisaalta se ei ole poikkeuksellista Riitaojalle, joten en päättele siitä mitään.

”En mie oo suunnitellu”, sanon toivottavasti rauhoittavasti.

”Se Lehto on kiukkusen olonen”, Riitaoja miettii. Se ei ole vieläkään päässyt kavereistani toisiin huolenaiheisiin. ”Minusta tuntuu että se tarttee halin.”

Ei vaadi mestarillista ihmistuntemusta huomata, että Lehto on kokenut kovia. Kukaan ei vain osaa lähestyä asiaa. Se menee niin tylyksi ja kireäksi kaikesta vähänkään hankalasta. Minä ja Määttä olemme sanattomassa yhteisymmärryksessä päättäneet vain antaa sen olla rauhassa.

Riitaojan kommentista en voi olla huvittumatta hieman. Kerron, että pyytäisin sitä koettamaan onneaan mutten halua sen telovan itseään. Se kysyy olenko yrittänyt. Minä sanon, että tiedän paremmin.

Riitaojasta tulee lämpimällä kamalan uninen. Herään yleensä kesällä ennen sitä. Silloin avaan kaihtimet ja katson kun se nukkuu kultaisessa valossa ja näyttää joltain romantiikan ajan maalaukselta. Sellaiselta joka lepää museossa lasivitriinissä ja jota vartioidaan vuorokauden ympäri ettei sitä vain varasteta, mutta silti joku talonmies käy hakemassa sen itselleen vuosien suunnittelun jälkeen koska se on niin saatanan hieno. Siltä se näyttää. Kun se herää niin se venyttelee ja katsoo minuun ja sanoo huomenta ja minä sanon huomenta takaisin ja sitten se tulee minun syliini vaikka miten kuuma olisi. Minua ei haittaa. Minusta tuntuu välillä sen kanssa hereilläkin kuin olisin unessa.

Riitaoja saa kesällä kymmenittäin pisamia ja näyttää niillä koristeltuna entistäkin kauniimmalta. Se osaa tähtikuvioita ulkoa ja vertailee öisin meidän horoskooppeja ja aamuisin kysyy näinkö hyviä unia. Se on yhtä aikaa hento ja kauhean vahva ja se menee sekaisin jo siitä jos sen kaulalle hengittää oikein. Silloin muistelen sitä kun koskin siihen ensimmäistä kertaa laskuhumalassa enkä osannut ajatella mitään muuta kuin toivottavasti en hajota sitä. Sitä on loputtoman hankala ennakoida ja minusta tuntuu etten kyllästy siihen koskaan.


	5. Viides tuleminen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Tulehan veikkonen.”

Sillä on hyväntuoksuiset hiukset ja minun sormeni liukuvat niiden läpi niin kevyesti. Se tuntuu pehmeältä paitansa päältä ja huokaisee hiljaa, kun kokeilen sitä varovasti sormieni päillä. Minä kuiskaan sen korvaan juuri oikeat sanat ja vetäydyn hieman kauemmaksi tarkastelemaan niiden vaikutusta. Se nuolaisee huuliaan ja hymyilee. Tietenkin se hymyilee. Se kysyy vienkö sen kotiin ja minä lupaan sillä oletuksella etten eksy matkalla. Se väläyttää hampaitaan. Minulla on ollut ikävä tätä. Autan sen seisomaan ja laitan käteni sen selälle.

Ja juuri kun olen saattamassa sen ritarillisesti ovesta ulos ja mukaani, näen Riitaojan.

Aika pysähtyy. Me vain katsomme toisiamme. Minä tajuten äkkiä kaiken ja Riitaoja silmissään pettymys. Se kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee varmoin askelin pois.

Tyttö käsipuolessani ei ole huomannut mitään. Se työntää kielensä takaisin kurkkuuni samalla sekunnilla, kun kaikki ne ajatukset joita olen yrittänyt pidätellä keväästä asti pääsevät valloilleen. Minä en ole sellainen ihminen. Minä en ole kenenkään poikaystävä. Minua ei esitellä vanhemmille. Minä leikin kissaa ja hiirtä, saalistan, nautin hetkestä juuri ennen kun saan tietää onnistaako. Jännityksestä. Minä pidän tytöistäni huolta yhden illan ajan, jätän ne haluamaan enemmän haluamatta sitä itse. Siitä minä pidän. Sitä varten minut on tehty. Ei enkeleille. Ei hämärässä vaihdetuille tunnustuksille. Ei sellaisia hetkiä varten, jolloin ei uskalla puhua kuiskausta kovempaa ja joista arkailee kertoa kavereilleenkin.

Me tiesimme molemmat koko ajan, että se ei tule kestämään. Me emme vain koskaan sanoneet sitä ääneen. Ääneen me sanoimme kaiken kauniin ja mukavan. Kaiken sellaisen joka sopi niihin hetkiin, jotka hohtivat punaisen ja oranssin sävyissä ja tuntuivat vielä pitkän ajan päästä vatsanpohjassa, kun niitä muisteli. Kaiken sellaisen joka sai säteilyn syttymään siinä liekehtivässä pojassa. Meitä ei ollut olemassa niiden hetkien ulkopuolella, jotka makasimme lattioilla ja laitureilla ja toistemme syleissä. Meitä ei ollut olemassa sen lumouksen ulkopuolella, josta jotenkin onnistuimme rakentamaan ympärillemme hauraan kerroksen.

Sen ulkopuolella on vain Riitaoja ja minä. Erikseen. On vain Riitaoja, joka pyydystää veteen eksyneet mehiläiset tikulla rantaan kuivattelemaan. Riitaoja, joka laittaa saman katusoittajan hattuun viiden euron setelin joka kerta kävellessään sen ohi. Riitaoja, joka suuttuu kun se näkee jonkun olevan ilkeä. Ja on vain minä, joka tavoittelen kaikessa aina lopulta omaa etuani, vaikka kuinka nättiä naamaa näyttäisin. Minä, joka käännän katseeni kun jotain pahaa tapahtuu – en siksi etten ilkeäisi katsoa, vaan siksi ettei minun tarvitsisi auttaa. Minä, joka tiedän täsmälleen mitä sanoa saadakseni juuri sen mitä haluan. Meitä ei ole olemassa. Ja olisi typerää ajatella mitään muuta.

Tyttö nousee, käy vessassa ja laittaa tullessaan rintaliivinsä takaisin päälleen. Se heilauttaa hiuksiaan ja kysyy saako jäädä yöksi. Hyvätapainen yksilö. Kun pyydän sitä poistumaan, sen hiukset heilahtavat uudestaan. Se ei sano mitään tai tarjoa puhelinnumeroaan. Fiksukin vielä. Minä en tunne mitään sitä kohtaan.

Odotan hetken. Kompuroin hieman, kun pukeudun samoihin vaatteisiin kuin äsken ja painun ulos. En saata olla aloillani. Sytytän tupakan ja päätän polttaa keuhkoni niin mustiksi, että ne pettävät viimeistään ensi viikolla. Harpon eteenpäin melkein juoksuvauhtia ja päässäni jyskyttää vain kuva Riitaojasta näkemässä minut sen tytön kanssa. Sillä oli kasvoillaan sitä samaa kimallusta, josta se tykkää kaikkein eniten ja se oli niin paljon kauniimpi kuin se äsken karkottamani tyttö. Se on niin paljon kauniimpi. Mutta minä en saa enää ajatella niin. Minä en tunne mitään sitä kohtaan.

”Mie tuun sinne.”

”Vaan sinullahan on avvain.”

Olen ketjupolttanut itseni Määtän asuinalueelle ja olen niin sekavassa tilassa, etten tajua edes pysähtyä miettimään kehtaanko. Tiedän vain, etten siedä olla yksin juuri nyt; ja vaikka miten olen kovuuttani koettanut uhota, ainahan se on nähnyt sen läpi. Se on Määttä. Maailman vakain ja varmin ja tarkkasilmäisin Määttä. Aina esittämässä ettei kuuntele, mutta muistamassa silti kaiken mitä sanon. Se on minun ystäväni. Se ei ole koskaan nähnyt minussa sitä kuvaa, jota olen muulle maailmalle rakentanut. Siksi olen soittanut sen hereille hetken mielijohteesta ja siksi tappelen sen ovea auki. En osu avaimenreikään ja harkitsen työntäväni sen saatanan avaimen silmäkuoppaani ja pyöräyttäväni oikein olan takaa.

Hetken tuskailun jälkeen ovi naksahtaa sisältä päin ja meinaan horjahtaa, kun se työntyy hieman auki.

”Tulehan veikkonen.”

Työnnyn Määtän ohi sisään vähän turhan äkäisesti ja rojahdan lattialle tappelemaan seuraavaksi kenkiäni vastaan. Kuulen Määtän kävelevän hieman kauemmas ja se odottaa hiljaa, kunnes olen viimein onnistunut tehtävässäni. Minulla ei ole voimia tai halua nousta ylös. Määttä laskee lasiin vettä ja istahtaa viereeni lattialle. Se ojentaa lasin minulle. Otan sen. En juo. Määttä ei puhu.

”Miun ois pitäny uskoo”, sanon niin särkyneellä äänellä, että minun tekee mieli hakata päätäni seinään. Minunhan ei pitänyt tuntea mitään.

”Vaan mitä niin?” Määttä antaa minulle tilaa jatkaa sanomatta itse oikeastaan mitään.

En halua sanoa Riitaojan nimeä. ”Se vihhaa minua.” Tiedän Määtän tietävän, mitä tarkoitan. Ketä tarkoitan. Pakkohan sen on.

Määttä ei vastaa. Se odottaa. Se odottaisi vaikka koko yön ja seuraavan päivän ja maailman tappiin, jos se siitä olisi kiinni.

”Ja aivan syystä. Ei ois pitäny lähtiä sen kaa millekkään.” En pysty jatkamaan enkä nostamaan katsettani lattiasta. 

Olen varma, että Määttä huomaa tärisevät käteni ja vaikean hengitykseni. Se ei ole samanlainen kaunokieli kuin minä, mutta osaa se suunsa avata tilanteen vaatiessa. Siis useimmiten. Jos se oikeasti vaatii. Ja jos tähdet sattuvat olemaan oikeassa asennossa.

”Minen oo sitä mieltä ollu aikoihin”, se sanoo hitaasti. ”Hyvänähän sie sitä pijit.”

Määtän luottamus sattuu jostain syystä enemmän kuin sen puute. Ehkä minun olisi ollut helpompi olla, jos se olisi sanonut jotain näsäviisasta tai muuten vittumaista. Nyt puristan silmäni kiinni niin kovaa kuin jaksan. En voi kuitenkaan estää hartioitani vavahtamasta enkä peittää yhä katkonaisempaa hengitystäni. Määttä antaa minun kerätä itseni rauhassa. Kun viimein saan taas silmäni turvallisesti auki, se jatkaa.

”Ainahan tuota voi sovitella kokkeilla.”

”En mie semmosten piälle välitä.” Niiskaisen. ”Löyvänhän mie uutta tilalle vaikka saman tien.”

”Vaan tuo ei ennää tojesta mäne”, Määttä sanoo yllättävän lempeän kuuloisesti. Se tietää, mitä uhoamiseni taustalla on. Joskus minua on ottanut päähän, miten se näkee aina lävitseni. Äkkiä olen iloinen, että se tietää. Ilman että minun pitää sanoa sitä ääneen.

”Mitä jos se ei anna miulle anteeksi”, kysyn melkein kuiskaten. Se on pelottanut minua koko ajan. Että teen jotain, mitä Riitaoja ei voi antaa anteeksi. Ei se siitä ole kiinni, etten pystyisi hillitsemään itseäni. En vain mitä ilmeisimmin halua. Riitaoja on arka ja sillä on taipumus hakea toisista turvaa ja hyväksyntää, mutta itsekunnioitusta siltä löytyy enemmän kuin monelta muulta. Enemmän kuin minulta. Enää en voi estää muutamaa kyyneltä karkaamasta. Pyyhin ne vihaisesti pois. Helvetin laskuhumala.

”Juohan”, Määttä kehottaa.

Tällä kertaa tottelen.

Istumme hiljaa. Juon välillä Määtän tuomaa vettä ja sen ohella lähinnä vellon epätoivossa.

”Ei sitä tiiä ku yrittämällä”, Määttä sanoo. Tiedänhän minä sen. Minun olisi pitänyt lähteä Riitaojan perään heti, kun näin sen kävelevän pois. Minun olisi pitänyt pysäyttää se väkisin ja edes yrittää näyttää että sillä on minulle jotakin väliä. Kun en mennyt sen perään, vaikutin varmasti juuri niin kylmältä kuin mitä osaan olla. Mutten koskaan sitä kohtaan. Se oli erilainen, alusta pitäen tai ainakin melkein. Vihaan itseäni, kun mietin miltä siitä tuntuu nyt. En ole perinteisesti jäänyt useinkaan miettimään ympärilläni olevien ihmisten tunteita ja hyvä niin. Tämähän tuntuu aivan hirveältä.

Määttä arvelee, että minut on paras saada nukkumaan. Se on varmasti totta. Se nousee ylös.

”Jäätkö yöksi.”

Katson vähän ylöspäin, jonnekin Määtän suuntaan. ”Jos sie otat.”

”Otanhan minä.”

Määttä ei sano mitään, kun nousen sohvalle tehdystä pedistä ja menen sen viereen. Se ei sano mitään, kun lasken pääni sen rintakehälle. Se laittaa toisen kätensä laiskasti ympärilleni ja huokaisee.

***

Kännykästäni on loppunut akku jossain vaiheessa iltaa ja elättelen toivoa, että sinne olisi tullut jotain elonmerkkejä Riitaojasta yön aikana. Käyn suihkussa tärisemässä ja polttamassa itseäni liian kuumalla vedellä sillä aikaa, kun se lataa.

Ei mitään.

Sen perusteella mitä tiedän Riitaojasta, se ei vastaa jos soitan tai laitan viestiä. En ole aiemmin suututtanut sitä kunnolla, mutta se sopisi sen luonteeseen. Siihen ylpeyteen, jota sillä kaikesta huolimatta on. Siihen uhmakkuuteen, joka sille nousee kun se suuttuu. Niin kuin silloin kun se näkee vanhempia huutamassa lapsilleen tai jotain muuta sellaista, mikä suututtaa hyväsydämisiä ihmisiä.

Minun pitäisi varmasti miettiä tätä kaikkea enemmän. Miettiä, mitä haluan tehdä minkään suhteen. Annanko olla vai yritänkö päästä takaisin Riitaojan suosioon. Miten minun kannattaa edetä. Miten minun kannattaa alkaa hieromaan rauhaa vai kannattaako ollenkaan. Tiedän vain, että tällaisenaan joka hetki on niin äärettömän perseestä, ettei Lehtokaan osaisi minua niin syvälle kirota edes pahimpana päivänään. Tiedän vain, etten voi elää itseni kanssa, ellen edes yritä. Minulla ei ole aikaa miettiä.

Soitan Riitaojan ovikelloa ja toivon, että se on kotona. En keksi muutakaan tapaa saada sitä kiinni; vastaajan äänen kuuleminen pelottaa minua niin paljon, etten voi edes harkita soittavani.

Kuulen askeleita. Ne pysähtyvät oven taa. Ne eivät ole Riitaojan, niissä on eri tahti. Hetken päästä ovi heittäytyy auki sellaisella voimalla, että sen aukaisija tuntuu yrittävän murtaa nenäni. Sieltä astuu ulos toinen Riitaojan kavereista. Se, joka värjää hiuksiaan kahden viikon välein. Nyt siitä on tullut kalju ja se näyttää siilinsä kanssa melkein uhkaavalta, kun se mulkaisee minua. Se pysähtyy hetkeksi niin kuin olisi sanomassa jotain, mutta näkyy muuttavan mieltään ja lähtee laskeutumaan portaita alas. Se jättää oven raolleen.

Kämmeneni hikoavat niin, että minun tekee mieli pestä ne. Tai laittaa puimuriin ja leikata irti. Kummin vain. Aukaisen oven ja kurkistan sisään. Läski kissa juoksee heti minua vastaan. Saan siltä hyvin erilaisen vastaanoton kuin Riitaojan tytöltä. Se tulee jalkoihini kiehnäämään kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ehkä Riitaoja ei ole kertonut sille vielä.

En näe Riitaojaa, joten kävelen tärisevin jaloin keittiöön. Se istuu siellä pienen pöytänsä ääressä. Kaikkien vaistojeni vastaisesti istun toiselle tuolille. Sen kaveri oli todennäköisesti istunut siinä vielä hetki sitten.

”Hei”, sanon sille niin kuin aina. Se katsoo käsiään eikä sano hei takaisin. Alan välittömästi katua päätöstäni ilmestyä paikalle suunnittelematta vähintään kolmea erilaista sydäntäsärkevää monologia eri vastaanottoja varten. Eivät ne toisaalta varmaan olisi auttaneet.

”Mitä. Mitä sie ajattelet”, aloitan. Hyvin epävarmana, haluan Riitaojan tekevän ensimmäisen siirron.

Riitaoja hengittää kerran sisään ja ulos yllättävän varman oloisesti. Se katsoo ylös käsistään ja minuun. Näen, että se on itkenyt. Eikä varmaan nukkunut senkään vertaa kuin minä. Minusta tuntuu kuin olisin niellyt lasinsiruja, bensiiniä ja kaikkea siltä väliltä. Minun on vaikea katsoa sitä silmiin.

”Minä en oikiastaan haluais puhua sulle nyt”, se virkkoo. ”Minä oon vihanen.” Se katsoo minua päättäväisesti. Muistan taas muutaman syyn, miksi pidän siitä niin kovasti.

”Niin mie luulinki”, sanon ääni väristen. ”Saat sie olla vihanen.” Olen suhteellisen sinut vihan kanssa. Ystävyydellä Lehdon kanssa on hyvätkin puolensa.

”Mitä sinä haluat minusta?”

Olen katsellut suurimman osan ajasta Riitaojan seinällä roikkuvia patalappuja, mutta nyt vilkaisen äkkiä siihen päin. Sen silmissä palaa.

Nielaisen. ”Et sie oo semmonen ihminen jolta mie haluaisin jotaki.”

Riitaoja jatkaa tuijottamistaan. Se on varmaan ottanut jonkun oppitunnin Määtältä. Tiedän, että minun on pakko jatkaa.

”En mie oo minkään perässä. Miulla on mukavaa siun kanssas.” Tunnen oloni hetki hetkeltä epätoivoisemmaksi. ”Se on riittäny.”

Riitaoja naurahtaa. Se on ensimmäinen kerta, kun kuulen sen nauravan muuten kuin iloisesti. Se nauru on kaikkea muuta.

”Ei näyttäny siltä.”

Minulla ei ole siihen mitään sanottavaa. Siinä tilanteessa moni viisaampi olisi hiljaa. Minä en valitettavasti ole yksi niistä.

”Eihän myö olla sovittu että ei suatas olla muitten kaa”, minun on pakko sanoa.

Riitaoja ei vastaa heti. Ehkä sen ei ole ollut tarpeen käydä sellaisia keskusteluja aiemmin. Ehkä se on ollut vain sellaisten ihmisten kanssa joille on selvää alusta asti, että kuvioihin ei kuulu opiskelijabileistä bongattuja yhden illan iloja.

”Ei niin. Minä en arvannu että se sattus niin paljo.”

Vihaan sitä, miten suoraan se puhuu. Vihaan, kun se pakottaa minut kohtaamaan sen, miten satutin sitä. Kaikki tuntuu niin selvästi.

”Et sie oo mitenkään sama”, yritän. ”Kai sie tiiät.”

Nyt sen katseen vuoro on paeta. ”Entä jos me sovitaan”, se kysyy pöydältään.

”Ai ettei nähä muita?”

”Niin.”

”Annat sie miulle anteeks jos sovitaan?” En muista, milloin olisin viimeksi pyytänyt keneltäkään anteeksi. En varmaan milloinkaan. Nytkään en tosin tee sitä kovin oikeaoppisesti.

”Soatan minä antaa”, se sanoo.

Mietin hetken. Minulla oli kyllä hauskaa sen tytön kanssa, ja olin ikävöinyt sitä peliä, jonka pelaamisessa olin aiemmin tullut niin hyväksi. Mutta en ole vielä ottanut selvää, mistä Riitaojassa on kyse. En ole valmis siirtymään siitä eteenpäin. Vielä.

”No sovitaan.” Pyyhkäisen sen kättä nopeasti pöydän yli omallani. ”Tuommosia sie et ennää nää.”

”Luppaatko sinä?” se kysyy. Sen äänessä on niin paljon tunnetta. Kuolen noin neljästi peräjälkeen.

Minun on hankala saada suutani auki. ”Lupaan.”

Enkä minä tiedä, pitääkö se lupaus. Mutta pakko minun on saada Riitaoja leppymään, jos aion nähdä sitä enää koskaan.

”Kyllä minä sitte annan sulle anteeksi”, se päättää. Uhma sen silmissä palaa vähän vähemmän kirkkaana.

”Konsta tais jo tietää”, sanon sille. Kissan mainitseminen saa Riitaojan aina hyvälle tuulelle.

Riitaoja nauraa heikosti. Se kuulostaa silti paljon enemmän itseltään kuin äsken. ”Se ei ossais olla sinulle vihanen vaikka mää kuinka olisin.”

”Ai tykkääkö se miusta enemmän ku sie?”

”Ehkä. Ainaki nyt hetken.”

Rauhanteon jälkeen otamme yhdessä päiväunet. Kumpikaan meistä ei saanut nukuttua viime yönä kovin hyvin, joten olemme yhteisymmärryksessä aivan vitun väsyneitä. Herään taas ennen Riitaojaa. Sen pisamat on jo alkaneet haalistua. Kuljetan sormiani niitä pitkin, jotka voin vielä nähdä. Nenällä ja poskilla ja olkapäillä. Se on niin helvetin kaunis. Kun häiritsen sen nenällä olevia pisamia, sen ripset värisee hetken ja sitten se aukaisee hitaasti silmänsä.

”En mie tarkottanu herättää.”

”Ei se haittaa.” Se katselee minua hiljaa hetken. ”Mitä sinä oattelet?”

Se on sama kysymys, jonka äsken kysyin siltä äärimmilleni ahdistuneena keittiönpöydän ääressä.

”Sitä miten nätti sie oot.”

Riitaoja nauraa. En osaa kuvailla sitä muuten kuin kikattamiseksi. ”Mitä muuta?”

”Sitä miten ilonen mie oon ku sie et oo ennää vihanen”, jatkan. Juuri nyt minusta tuntuu, että voisin jutella sille nättejä loppuelämäni.

Se kikattaa jälleen. ”Mitä muuta?”

Hymyilen ja venyttelen niskaani. ”Sitä miten mie en oo ikinä voittanu mittää näin hienoo vejonlyönnistä”, sanon leikkisästi.

Riitaoja siristää silmiään.

”Miksi sinä sanoit noin?”

Ilmeisesti se oli saatanan tyhmää. Tajuan sen nyt itsekin.

Riitaoja nousee istumaan. ”Mitä sinä tarkotat tuolla?”

Nousen itsekin. En tiedä, miten saisin tämän selitettyä niin ettei se kuulosta aivan helvetin pahalta. Minun on pakko sanoa jotain.

”Sillon ku myö ekan kerran naitiin”, aloitan.

”Ällöttävä sana. Jatka.”

”Sillon. Mie olin oikiastaan lyöny vetoa Määtän ja Lehon kaa. Että saisin jonku pojan lähtemään miun kaa kottiin.”

Riitaoja näyttää loukkaantuneelta. ”Oonko minä susta jotenki heleppo?”

En voi kuin katsoa sitä neuvottomana.

”Jos sinä luulit että minulla soat vetos voitettua.”

”No sainhan mie.” Minun tekee mieli muuttaa Venäjälle. En ole sanonut muuta kuin vääriä ja helvetin vääriä asioita koko päivänä.

”Nyt minä en aivan oikiasti halua puhua sinulle”, Riitaoja sanoo. Se on taas tulessa.

”En mie ees ottanu niitä rahoja”, yritän. Kuin se korjaisi mitään. Kuten arvata saattaa, se vain pahentaa tilannetta.

”Elä. Minä en oo mittään kauppatavaraa. Minä lähin sinun mukkaan kun sinä oot nätti ja puhut kiltisti ja minua kiinnosti. Minä oon sinusta jotenki heleposti vietävissä.”

”Ethän oo.”

”Et sinä muuten ois tehny tuolla tavalla. Kyllä minä tiiän että sää teet mitä hyvänsä että soat voitettua ne kaks.”

”Ei se siitä ollu kii”, vaikerran ihan helvetin säälittävällä äänellä.

Se ei ole totta. Juuri siitä se silloin oli kiinni. Minä halusin voittaa leikin, niin kuin aina. Se oli peliä, niin kuin useimmat muutkin asiat elämässäni. Mutta siitä oli _tullut_ erilaista. Erilaista kuin milloinkaan ennen, kuin kenenkään muun kanssa. Minä haluan kertoa sen sille. Minä haluan saada sen ymmärtämään, että se oikeasti on erityinen. Lajinsa ainoa. Mutta kurkkuani kuristaa liikaa, enkä saa sanaa suustani.

Riitaoja katsoo pois minusta. Minulle tulee mieleen se miten se katsoo poispäin pelottavista elokuvista. Olemme ottaneet tavaksemme katsoa mahdollisimman surullisia tai pelottavia elokuvia ja keksiä niille itse onnellisia loppuja. Riitaojakin on alkanut oikeasti katsoa, vaikka saattaa se vieläkin välillä sulkea silmänsä. Se ei tunnu koskaan kyllästyvän tarinoihin, joissa päästään lopulta turvallisesti mahdottomien tuntuisten esteiden taa. Se pitää siitä, miten hyvä minä olen puhumaan nättejä ja juonimaan kiertoteitä. Minä pidän siitä, miten iloiseksi se tulee silloin. Tälle minä en vain tähän hätään onnistu keksimään onnellista loppua.

Yritän ottaa siitä kiinni. Se työntää käteni pois.

”Elä koske.”

”Anteeksi.” Kaikesta, haluan lisätä. Sitä en sano ääneen.

”Minä haluan että sinä lähet”, se sanoo ääni särkyen mutta yhä niin päättäväisenä. Ties kuinka kauan se on nieleskellyt kyyneliä.

Tiedän, milloin minun ei kannata enää yrittää.


	6. Kuudes tuleminen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Lehto.”  
> ”No.”  
> ”Kiitos.”

”Lähde kalaan.”

Minua ei oikeastaan huvittaisi. Minua ei ole hetkeen huvittanut paljon mikään. Näytän naamaani koulussa ja käyn välillä hakemassa uutta lihaa lakanoideni väliin, mutta sekään ei ole enää samalla tavalla hauskaa kuin ennen. Ei nyt, kun se kenet sinne eniten haluaisin ei suostu edes puhumaan minulle. Käyn kuitenkin. Pitäähän minun silti vireessä pysyä. Ja Rahikaisen akan poika ei sydänsuruja tunne. Tai ainakaan niistä lannistu. Saatana. Mutta arkkienkeli melkein sai mahdottoman tapahtumaan.

Ainakin hetkeksi. Loputonta en sille koskaan luvannut, mutta ei Riitaoja sitä vaatinutkaan. Minulle kävi koko ajan varmemmaksi, että se ei ole ihminen ollenkaan. Se on tehty taivaassa ja eksynyt tänne meitä kurjia siunaamaan. Toivon, että se näkee itsensä edes vähän samoin kuin minä. Siitä tuli kesän mittaan hieman varmemman oloinen kuin millaisena muistan sen ennen tapaamistamme, joten ehkä propaganda alkoi tehota. Se seisoi aina välillä suorassa paljain kasvoinkin. Teki useammin oman päänsä mukaan. Minusta se oli mukavaa.

Minun oli helppo pysähtyä sen kanssa. Olen tottunut etsimään kaikkea kiiltävää, jännittävää, uutta ja mielenkiintoista, välttelemään hidastamasta liian pitkäksi aikaa. Riitaojassa oli mahdottomasti ihmeteltävää, vaikka sen kanssa ei mitään oikeastaan tehnytkään. Minusta tuli koko ajan parempi härnäämään siitä ulos asioita, joita se aluksi epäröi sanoa. Sen hauraan ja liukkaan pinnan alla oli kauniita ajatuksia loputtomana virtana; yllättäviä huomioita, kärkkäitä mielipiteitä; kysymyksiä, joita en ollut ymmärtänyt edes pysähtyä miettimään ja vastauksia niihin. Se löysi jotain kaunista siitä, minkä minä sivuuttaisin viitsimättä edes harkita. Se näki kaiken aivan eri tavalla kuin minä olen tottunut katsomaan. Eikä minua haitannut, jos se välillä muutti minua hieman. Se on varmasti parempaan suuntaan.

Katselen, kun Lehto laittaa matoa koukkuun. Siinä ei kestä kauaa. Sitten se ojentaa ongen minulle.

”Opettelisit laittaan ite matosi.”

”Kai mie nyt ossaisin mutta ku limasia ovat.”

”Onko tuo ennenkään sinua haitannu.”

Se on ihan nokkelaa ja nauran melkein kuin vahingossa. Pudotamme yhtä aikaa koukkumme veteen. Katselen pinnalla pomppivaa kohoa.

”Sinä et kertonu ettet nää sitä glitterheikkiä enää”, Lehto täräyttää äkkiä.

Vilkaisen sitä. Se näyttää vain tavallisen kiukkuiselta, mutta jostain syystä minusta tuntuu, että juttu on häirinnyt sitä. En ole puhunut asiasta Lehdolle, koska se on ollut aina niin kummallinen Riitaojasta enkä ole ollut sillä tuulella, että jaksaisin kuunnella vittuilua miesmaustani.

Huokaisen. ”Se ei oo miun suosikkipuhheenaihe.”

”Määtälle kerroit.” Lehto nykii onkeaan. ”Kävitki siellä.”

En tiedä miksi minulle tulee yllätyksenä, että laskuhumalainen vierailuni Määtän luona on kantautunut Lehdon korviin. Määttä tietää, etten saanut asioita korjattua sen illan jälkeen. Luultavasti se on olettanut, että Lehto tietää kuitenkin. Ei sillä oikeastaan olisi mitään syytä olettaa toisin. Lehto on vastahakoisuudestaan huolimatta ollut oikea käteni vuosikaudet.

Riitaoja halusi tutustua kavereihini. Epäröin aluksi etenkin Lehdon suhteen, mutta aloin ottamaan sitä välillä mukaan, kun ohjelmassa oli jotain vähän salonkikelpoisempaa kuin Määtän ja Lehdon käsissä oleville piikeille nauraminen. Riitaoja lähti yleensä ihan mielellään mukaan meidän sekoiluihin. Me näytettiin helvetin hyvältä, kun liikuttiin yhdessä. Melkein säälitti kaikki, jotka ei olleet meidän kanssa samaa porukkaa. Se on saanut kaikki Häviäjä tarttuu kaktukseen -kaktukset kukoistamaan taas. En tajua miten se pystyi siihen. Toisaalta en sinänsä ihmettele, kun äijä itse hohtaa auringonvaloa kaksikymmentä ja neljä tuntia päivässä. Sitä vastaan ei pohjoisen ankeudellakaan ole paljoa sanottavaa.

Määttäkin on kuin ihmeen kaupalla saanut jotain tapahtumaan sen kahvihuoneihastuksensa kanssa. Kerran se ja Lahtinen tulivat hakemaan meitä Riitaojan luota, kun oltiin menossa yhdessä ulos. Niiden piti tulla sisään, koska Riitaojalla kesti niin kauan. Se ei osannut päättää mitkä ripset laittaisi. Sitä pelotti hirveästi, että kaikki olisivat vihaisia, mutta minulla oli liian kiire olla ihastunut, Määttää ei haittaa ikinä mikään ja Lahtinen ihastui puolestaan Konradiin. Riitaoja sanoi sen nimen liian hiljaa ja Lahtinen luuli että se on Komrade, eikä Riitaoja ei uskaltanut korjata koska se ilahtui siitä niin paljon. Se on juuri sellainen vassariöyhöttäjä, joka ei ymmärrä taloudesta mitään. Mutta en jaksanut koskaan lähteä väittelemään sen kanssa. Unelmoikoon vallankumouksestaan.

Minä en siis ole mikään aviomiehensä ja ystävättäriensä kanssa tuplatreffejä harrastava täti-ihminen, mutta etenkin aluksi Määttä kysyi meitä usein mukaan kun se oli menossa jonnekin Lahtisen kanssa. Ja pitäähän kaveria jeesata. Se on niin kiusallinen, ettei se halunnut olla Lahtisen kanssa kahdestaan pitkään aikaan. Niitä on hirveää katsoa yhdessä. Lahtinen ansaitsee jonkun vapaudenmitalin, kun se kestää Määttää sellaisena. Minä ja Riitaoja rakastimme spekuloida niiden tilannetta. Riitaojasta oli suloista, että ne etenivät hitaasti. Sitä en taivu ymmärtämään. Minusta oli suloista ottaa munaa kurkkuun ensitapaamisella.

Riitaoja kerkesi altistamaan minua omille ystävilleenkin. Ne osoittautuivat loppujen lopuksi molemmat mukaviksi, minkä ei Riitaojan ihmismaun tuntien pitäisi sinänsä yllättää. Tykkäsihän se minustakin. Bentsopää oli yllättävän mielenkiintoinen tyyppi. Kaikista maailman ihmisistä Määttä sai siitä kerran jopa muutaman kokonaisen lauseen irti. Laitoin Määtän perinteisesti ottamaan minusta asukuvaa – se löytää aina parhaat kulmani – ja kävi ilmi että ne tykkää molemmat kuvata ja sitten ne hinkkasi kahdestaan jostain valotusajoista ja sulkijalihaksista varmaan vartin. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni meinasin kyllästyä poseeraamaan, mutta sain varmasti jotain hyvää karmaa kun sain ne verkostoitumaan. Vihaisemmalla tytöllä taas oli loputtomasti energiaa ja se oli poikkeuksetta hauskaa seuraa. Pelkään sitä silti vieläkin vähän, etenkin kun olen nykyään virallisesti sen huonolla puolella.

”Siulla ei kala syö jos nuin riehut”, huomautan Lehdolle. Minun tekee kovasti mieli saada puheenaihe vaihdettua.

”Pää kiinni.”

”Mikä siun ongelmas on?” Lehdolla saattaa olla joku pointtikin, mutta se kyllä hautaa sen hyvin tehokkaasti. En ole sillä tuulella, että jaksaisin leikkiä etsivää.

”Ei ole ongelmaa. Kunhan sanoin.”

En jaksaisi millään vastata Lehdon kiukutteluun, mutta en halua sitäkin vihoittelemaan minulle. Riitaojassa on jo tarpeeksi. Lehdon kanssa asia on sentään vielä korjattavissa. Tiedän, että Lehtoa häiritsee, jos siitä tuntuu että se jää paitsi jostain. Se väittää ettei sitä kiinnosta kenenkään sielunelämä, mutta kai se haluaa silti tietää asioista.

”No mie en oo viihtiny. Ku sie vihhaat Riitaojaa.”

”Miten niin vihaan”, Lehto ärähtää.

”Sie puhut siitä niin ilikeesti. Puhhuit jo ennen ku mie rupesin näkkee sitä.”

Lehto ei vastaa heti. Se tarkistaa, onko mato pysynyt koukussa ja puhuu vasta, kun on heittänyt kohon takaisin veteen. ”Se on niin avuttoman olonen. Jotenki tuntuu niinku sitä pitäis sääliä.” Lehto katsahtaa minua oudon näköisenä.

”Jaa.”

”Ei minulla mitään sitä vastaan oo. Sais vaan…” Lehto tuntuu miettivän kovasti. ”Miehistyä.”

Minua melkein naurattaa, muttei kuitenkaan aivan. ”Paljo se tekkee semmosta mitä mie en ikinä uskaltas.” Minusta tuntuu, ettei Lehto näe sitä niin. Se ei aivan ensimmäisenä arvosta ihmisessä herkkyyttä ja avoimuutta.

”Onko se nyt niin huono asia”, Lehto avaa hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Korviani paleltaa.

”Ai mikä?”

”Jos se on ohi. Sinä olit sen kanssa koko ajan.”

”Mie en nyt oikein nää mitä sie hajet tällä.”

”Unohda. Saatanan ämpäri.”

Nyt se on vihainen minulle siitä etten vuodattanut sille murheitani ja minä olen sille vihainen kun se ei vaan vittu tajua mitään. Toisin sanoen emme ole päässeet mihinkään.

”Olisit sinä voinu kertoa.” En ymmärrä miksei se vain anna olla.

”Joo joo. Mie rupian kirjottamaan kirjeitä vaikka joka sunnuntai jos nuin pessääs korventelloo.”

”Haista paska, Rahikainen.”

Riitaoja puhui minulle kauniimmin kuin olen tottunut kuulemaan. Se kehui hiuksiani, hymyäni, silmieni värejä; se sanoi aina ääneen, jos tein jotain oikein. Se nauroi huonoimmillekin vitseilleni ja kuunteli herkeämättä, vaikka kertoisin kahdenkymmenen minuutin tarinaa retkestäni aamupaskalle ja takaisin. Se pyysi minua toistamaan oikeanlaisia tekoja, sanoja, kosketuksia; se palasi joskus muistelemaan hetkiä, jolloin olimme oikein onnellisia. Se lähetteli minulle kuvia ja lauluja, jotka muistuttivat sitä minusta. Kokosin niitä puhelimeeni albumeihin ja soittolistoille, joita en varmaan koskaan näytä kenellekään. En ole uskaltanut katsoa niitä hetkeen itsekään. Yritin olla sille yhtä hyvä kuin se oli minulle. Joskus kun se keskittyi johonkin muuhun, avasin jonkin sen vihon ja kirjoitin sinne jotain nättiä, piilotin lappuja sen takkien taskuihin ja kirjansivujen väleihin. Lauloin sen mukana kun se oli iloinen ja yritin laskeutua tunnevammakukkulani huipulta vähän alemmas ja pitää sitä kädestä kun se pelkäsi.

Minä ja Lehto olemme tunteneet aika kauan. Minulla on paljon hyvänpäiväntuttuja, joilla voin halutessani täyttää tyhjiä hetkiä, mutta Lehto oli pitkän aikaa ainoa jonka kanssa menisin minne vain. Vaikka kalaan tällaisena vittumaisen viimaisena syyspäivänä. Se voisi pyytää minua ampumaan roskiksenkansia ilmakiväärillä ja lähtisin mukaan ihan mielelläni. Se on hankala ja kiukkuinen ja huono ihmisten kanssa, mutta se ei ole koskaan ajanut minua pois, kun olen tarvinnut apua. Ehkä se loukkaantui, kun en tällä kertaa edes maininnut. Vaikkei se ole koskaan antanut mitään syytä olla luottamatta itseensä. Se on kestänyt minulta paljon ja katsonut pelleilyäni sen verran pitkän aikaa, että on varmasti huomannut etten ole ollut viime aikoina aivan oma itseni. Riitaojan seurassa oleminen opetti minulle paljon hyvää, mutta joskus omantunnon kanssa on helvetin raskasta elää. Nytkään en voi rentoutua kunnolla, kun tämä häiritsee Lehtoa niin selvästi. Järkeilen, että se saattaa rauhoittua jos pyydän sen apua jossain.

Katson veteen ja mietin, olisiko sinne mukavampi hypätä kuin jatkaa tätä keskustelua. Tulen siihen tulokseen, että olisi. Vedän silti henkeä ja aloitan alusta.

”Lehto.”

Lehto murahtaa merkiksi siitä, että kuuli.

”Mitä mie teen Riitaojan kaa.” En odota saavani irti mitään oikeasti käyttökelpoista. Mutta ainakin olen kysynyt.

”No haluatko sinä sen takas ristikses”, se kysyy.

”Kai mie haluan.” En ole edelleenkään mielestäni erityisen yksiavioista tyyppiä, mutta en ole silti ollut näin pettynyt mistään sen jälkeen kun tajusin viime marraskuussa, että minulla ei vieläkään kasva viikset. Siitä olin surullinen ainakin viikon tai puolikkaan.

”No sitte menet ja haet. Huomiotahan se haluaa.” Lehto räkäisee veteen jämäkästi.

Lehto on ollut syksyllä paljon töissä, ja minusta tuntuu että se on tehnyt sille hyvää. Sillä on vähemmän aikaa ja energiaa syljeskellä pulujen ja pikkulasten päälle, ja se tuntuu oikeasti kiintyneen siihen pomoonsa. Tai ehkä ”kiintyä” on hieman kaukaa haettu ja kyseenalainen ilmaisutapa Lehdon kohdalla, mutta se ei ole jupissut tästä työpaikasta yhtä kaunaisesti kuin edellisistä. Se ei ole uhonnut heittää hanskoja tiskiin vielä kertaakaan, mikä on varmasti ennätys. Se kävi ilmeisesti jossain vaiheessa auttamassa Kaarnaa jonkin muuttosäädön aikaan. Se mainitsi siitä ainakin kolmeen kertaan. Sekin taitaa olla ennätys. Voisin vaikka vannoa, että sen äänestä loisti läpi edes rahtunen ylpeyttä, kun se kertoi siitä. Joka kerta.

Yllättävää kyllä, Lehdosta saattoi olla jopa hieman apua. Minulla on ollut runsaasti aikaa velloa itsesäälissä ja miettiä mikä vedonlyöntikeissin paljastumisessa meni niin kovasti Riitaojan ihon alle. Olen tullut siihen tulokseen, että se haluaa olla jonkun ykköspoika. Suosikki. Se haluaa että joku tykkää siitä ihan vähän enemmän kuin kenestäkään muusta. Kai se on ihan luonnollista. Oli minustakin mukavaa, kun se kertoi toivovansa että näkee minut juhannusunessa tai jakoi minulle lauluja joista olin kuulemma tullut mieleen. Ykkösenkeleitä ei varmaan kovin usein valita voitto mielessä. Ajoituskin oli pahin mahdollinen, kun se oli juuri nähnyt minut muna kipeänä sen toisen vuoden kauppislaisen kanssa. _No sitte menet ja haet._ Sitä mieltä Lehto on. Ja niinhän minä olen aina tehnyt.

”Lehto.”

”No.”

”Kiitos.”

***

Olin helvetin hermostunut, kun soitin Riitaojalle ensimmäistä kertaa.

Tämä kerta on noin kolmetoista kertaa pahempi. Silloin minulla ei ollut mitään menetettävää. Nyt on enemmän kuin muistan koskaan olleen. Linja tuuttaa muutaman kerran, ja mielialani laskee jokaisen myötä. Se ei aio vastata minulle. Se on ihan tosissaan ohi. Minä tein viimein jotain, jota se ei halua antaa anteeksi.

”Joo?”

Ääni linjan toisessa päässä on arka. Mutta se on hän. Enkeli.

”Minä en –” Halua puhua minulle, otaksun. Keskeytän, jottei minun tarvitsisi kuulla sitä.

Pelkästään sen nimen sanominen tuntuu laittomalta, joten en sano sitä. ”Sie saat olla puhumatta miulle vaikka ennää ikinä tämän jäläkeen.” Pelkään henkeni edestä, että juuri niin tässä käy. ”Mutta anna miun sanoo vielä jotaki.”

”No puhu”, Riitaoja sanoo väsyneen kuuloisesti.

”Enkeli”, minä sanon. En tiedä, olenko sanonut sitä ennen ääneen. ”Siun on pakko tietää. Mie en oo ikinä tavannu kettää joka ois puoliksikaa nii hieno ku sie. Sie oot kiltti ja nätti ja – ja kirkas ja– sie oot niin sinä.” Minun on vaikea päästä alkuun. _No sitte menet ja haet_ , Lehto sanoi. ”Mie tykkään siitä miten sie näät kaikissa jotaki hyvvää. Ja miten sie kysyt kaikkeen luvan vaikka tiiät että mie alan kaikelle kuitenki ja siun kanssas varsinki.” Lehto osui omalla kierolla tavallaan oikeaan. Riitaoja haluaa huomiota. Se haluaa olla jollekulle erityinen. Minä olen päättänyt kertoa sille, miten erityinen se minulle onkaan. Vaikka tämä jäisikin ainoaksi kerraksi. ”Miusta tuntuu että sitä on mahoton sanoo ääneen. Mitä mie nään ku kahton sinuu. Ku mie en meinaa käsittää sitä ihtekkään.”

Riitaoja ei vastaa.

”Mie oon pahoillani siitä miten tää alako. Oikiasti. Kaikki muu on ollu aivan totta.” Ääneni loppuu viimein. ”Sano jotaki.” Sitä voisi varmaan kutsua jo anelemiseksi.

”Missä sinä oot?”

”Kotona.”

”Minä tuun sinne.”

En uskalla koskea Riitaojaa, vaikka kuinka haluaisin.

Sen avaus lyö keuhkoni umpeen.

”Onko minulla sulle mittään väliä.”

”Jumalauta”, sanon ja tunnen taas lasinsiruja pitkin kehoani. ”Ihan vitusti.” Miten olenkaan saanut sen kyseenalaistamaan sitä.

”Sinä et lähteny minun perään sillon.” Sen ääni on hiljainen ja epävarmuutta täynnä. Riitaoja on yleensä niin kamalan rehellinen. Se on Riitaoja hinnalla millä hyvänsä ja se kertoo miltä siitä tuntuu. Siitä huolimatta sen on hankala puhua nyt. Minun ei ole lainkaan vaikea ymmärtää sitä. Olen antanut sille viime aikoina aivan riittävästi syitä alkaa epäillä minua; ja Riitaojan tuntien se epäilee myös itseään.

Minä pudistan päätäni ja näytän varmasti juuri niin avuttomalta kuin minusta tuntuu.

Tiedän, että nyt minun on pakko olla rehellinen. ”Mie ajattelin että – että tämä loppuis kumminki pian.” Kurkkuani kuristaa. ”Niin sama antaa olla.”

Minusta tuntuu hirveältä jo katsoa Riitaojaan päin. Se on tiennyt alusta pitäen, miten minä olen yleensä käyttäytynyt näissä asioissa. En tiedä, mikä mielenhäiriö sen on saanut jäämään minun matkaani. Se varmaan haluaa uskoa minuun samalla tavalla kuin se haluaa uskoa kaikkiin muihinkin. Haluaisin juoda astianpesuainetta, kun mietin minkä pettymyksen olen aiheuttanut. Pettymyksen, jota se on silti varmaan jossain mielensä perukoilla odottanut. Minä tiedän, että sillä on taipumusta ajatella joskus asioita liian pitkälle. Silloin kun se epäilee itseään, se näkee asioista juuri ne huonot puolet, jotka se yleensä yrittää hukuttaa hyviin.

Se vääntelee käsiään. ”Sinä puhuit nätisti. Ku soitit.”

”Mie olin tosissani.”

Rukoilen mielessäni kaikkia mahdollisia epäjumalia, että Riitaoja sanoisi edes jotain. Eikä se sano.

”Voinko mie… Korjata tämän. Jotenki.”

Riitaoja haroo hiuksiaan. ”Mää luulin aluksi että sillä ei olis mulle niin paljo väliä”, se aloittaa. ”Mutta… Minä haluaisin olla erilainen ku muut. Sinulle.”

”Mie oon nähäny aiemmin yhtä ihimistä häjin tuskin kahta kertoo. Sie et tiiäkkää miten erilainen oot.”

Riitaoja siirtelee jalkojaan. Olemme jämähtäneet eteiseen seisomaan. ”No mutta onko tämä sinusta mukavaa. Ku oot ollu aiemmin sellanen.”

Kohautan olkiani. ”On se ainaki tähän asti ollu.” Enhän minä tulevaisuudesta voi tietää, enkä voi valehdella sille enempää. ”Se on ollu hauskaa. Oppia tuntemaan sillä tavalla. Että tietää mistä sie tykkäät. Miten siut saa ilahtumaan.”

Hiljaisuus.

”Sie oot aivan ku enkeli", sanon niin pehmeästi kuin osaan. Sanoin sen sille ensimmäistä kertaa äsken puhelimessa. Nyt ensimmäistä kertaa niin, että näen sen kasvot samalla. Sen silmissä välähtää ja se astuu hieman lähemmäs minua.

”Niinkö sinä ajattelet?”

”Aina ku nään siut.”

Riitaoja katsoo minuun vielä kerran se sisukkuus silmissään. Se seisoo kaiken keskellä niin suorassa. ”Minä en oo semmosen kaa jonka mielestä minä en oo hieno.”

”Siitä siun ei tartte huolehtia.”

”Sinä et ees olis tullu juttelemaan minulle jos et ois saanu siitä rahhaa.”

Luulen, että se vedonlyöntihelvetti on Riitaojalle kovempi pala kuin syksyiset sekoiluni. Se saa sen varmasti järkeiltyä itselleen helpommin. Sitä ei periaatteessa kielletty missään vaiheessa ja Riitaoja tietää, että minä otan kaiken mitä ei suoraan kielletä ja yritän vaikka kiellettäisiinkin. Minä nyt vain olen sellainen.

Mutta se miettii onko se minusta hieno. Sen ei pitäisi miettiä sellaista, jos minun kiinnostukseni olisi alun perinkin ollut vain… kiinnostusta. Tavallista. Toista ihmistä kohtaan. Riitaojaa kohtaan.

”Mie en tienny sillon vielä mittään”, yritän selittää vielä kerran. ”En mie tuntenu sinua. Nyt ku tunnen niin tiiän että hienompaa ei oo tullu vastaan.”

”Minä oon enkeli”, Riitaoja sanoo. Kuin julistaen sen todeksi.

”Niin oot.”

Uhma on hävinnyt sen kasvoilta. Sen väistyttyä näen niin selvästi kaiken sen väsymyksen ja epäilyksen, jonka kanssa se on taistellut viime aikoina. Olen tottunut näkemään sen suun naurussa ja silmät tuikkivina. Täynnä sitä lapsekasta iloa, jonka valtaan se joutuu niin helposti. Kun sille puhuu mukavia, kun se innostuu jostain, kun se näkee jotain kaunista. Se on itkenyt minun takiani. Miettinyt onko se tarpeeksi hieno. En meinaa kestää edes ajatella sitä.

Äärettömän hitaasti ja varoen Riitaoja pujottaa sormensa omieni väleihin. Se niiskaisee ja katsoo viimein minua päin silmät hieman kosteina. Minun tekee mieli oksentaa. En voi millään kovettaa itseäni sen tunteilta niin kuin muiden. Se tekee joka hetkestä sen kanssa niin loputtoman voimakkaan. Vedän Riitaojaa käsistä vielä lähemmäs minua. Nyt se on aivan minua vasten. Minua pelottaa aivan kaikki siinä ihmisessä. Mitä jos pilaan kaiken ja ajan sen pois, mitä jos se päättää lähteä muuten vain. Jos se oppii mikä minuun sattuu ja käyttää sitä hyväkseen. Tai jos minä teen sille niin. Se varmaan on todennäköisempää. Tai jos lakkaankin tuntemasta niin kuin tunnen ja minun pitää tuottaa sille pettymys. Se kai on kaikkein todennäköisin lopputulema. Minun tekisi mieli päättää, että se on sen ajan murhe, mutten aivan onnistu.

Mutta olen tottunut tekemään sen, mikä minusta tuntuu parhaalta. Tämä ei eroa siitä mitenkään. Minusta tuntuu juuri nyt parhaalta kun makaan sen vieressä ja katson sen typerää naamaa. Minusta tuntuu juuri nyt parhaalta ottaa selvää, mistä tässä on kyse. Ja juuri sillä hetkellä olen varma, että Riitaojan vuoksi voisin kokeilla kaikkea sellaista, mitä en ennen olisi harkinnut vakavissani hetkeäkään. Jos jollain on niin ennenkuulumaton vaikutus itseensä Rahikaiseen, se tarkoittaa varmasti jotain.

”Kauno.” Sen ääni on niin pehmeä, etten totu siihen varmaan ikinä. Se sanoo minun nimeni nytkin niin kauniisti.

”Niin.”

”Soanko minä antaa pusun.”

Tuttu kysymys pakottaa minut hymyilemään koko naaman leveydeltä. Olen niin helpottunut, että meinaan pyörtyä. Ja minä vastaan niin kuin aina ennenkin.

”Sie suat aina.”

Ja niin se tekee. Ja minusta tuntuu kuin suutelisin sitä ensimmäistä kertaa. Minusta tuntuu kuin suutelisin ketään ylipäätään ensimmäistä kertaa. Se on varovainen ja viaton ja maailman suloisin ja minä saan siitä muutamassa sekunnissa irti jotain aivan erilaista kuin muista kokonaisessa yössä.

Heti kun päästän siitä irti, se alkaa viimein itkeä kunnolla. Sen kiukku on laskeutunut, enää sen ei tarvitse pitää itseään kasassa ylpeytensä voimin. Se ei tavallaan tule yllätyksenä, mutta säikähdän silti jostain syystä jumalattomasti. Jäädyn hetkeksi. Olen alkanut viime aikoina tottua siihen maatamullistavaan ilmiöön, että jotkut ihmiset näyttävät ulospäin vaikeitakin tunteita, mutta kestää silti hetki ennen kuin saan suuni auki ja itseni liikkeelle.

”Kaapo”, minä sanon. ”Enkeli.” Otan toisella kädellä kiinni sen kädestä ja toisella nappaan kyyneleen sen poskelta. Se itkee vähän voimakkaammin. Se on jonkin verran minua pidempi, mutta saa silti kasvonsa piiloon olkapäähäni. En saa edes anteeksipyyntöä kuiskattua, en osaa kuin pidellä kiinni.

Vähä vähältä se rauhoittuu. Työnnän sen äärimmäisen varovasti kauemmas, jotta voisin nähdä sen kasvot. Minua vihlaisee, kun katson sen punaisiin silmiin. Se ei katso takaisin.

”Anteeksi”, se kuiskaa. Minua vihlaisee taas. Minä olen käyttäytynyt kuin idiootti ja se on pahoillaan, kun siihen sattuu. Miten se voi pyytää anteeksi? Miksen minä voi?

”Elä”, kuiskaan takaisin.

”Anteeksi”, se toistaa. Se nieleskelee uusia kyyneliä alas.

”Elä”, minäkin toistan. Kuulostamme molemmat siltä kuin meille olisi tehty lobotomia viime viikolla. ”Et sie oo teheny mittää pahhaa.”

Riitaoja vain niiskaisee. Se katsoo yhä vain alas. Laitan pari sormea sen leuan alle ja käännän sen kasvoja hellästi itseäni kohti.

”Kahto tänne”, pyydän hiljaa.

Riitaoja katsoo. Se painaa käteni alas leualtaan, mutta pitää päänsä pystyssä. Katkonainen hengenveto. Odotan hetken.

”Kuule enkeli”, kuiskaan. ”Mitä jos pestään nuo siun kauniit kasvos ja mennään nukkumaa.” Käytän sormenpäitäni sen kulmakarvoilla, poskipäällä, ylähuulen kaarella. Se henkäisee kosketukseni alla. Niin kuin yleensä, mutta vielä vähän huterammin. Se nyökkää hiljaa.

Muistelen keskustelua Lehdon kanssa aiemmin tänään ja minua melkein naurattaa, miten erilainen se oli. Sen kanssa sovinto oli tehty noin kolmella sanalla. Riitaojaa varten puhun nättejä maasta taivaisiin ja rukoilen samalla mielessäni ja melkein ääneenkin, että onnistuisin. Riitaoja on erilainen, se on poikkeuksellinen ja se on ihan melkein täydellinen.

Riitaoja vaihtaa päälleen sen saman ikivanhan t-paidan, jossa se nukkuu aina minun luonani ollessaan. Se näyttää niin hauraalta itketyin kasvoin vain se päällään. En ole varma, haluaako se tilaa vai haluaako se että kosken. Katson sitä ja odotan. Ei kestä kauaa, ennen kuin se tulee aivan viereeni. Vien käteni sen ympärille ja se laittaa päänsä olkaani vasten. Painan sen hiuksiin pari suukkoa. Se niiskaisee vielä kerran hiljaa. Riitaoja ei useinkaan halua käydä asioita läpi sitä mukaa kun ne tapahtuvat. Jos se on väsynyt ja tolaltaan, se ei halua ajatella mitään pahaa.

Kysyn silti. ”Haluukko sie jutella?”

”En minä nyt”, Riitaoja sanoo. Niin kuin arvelinkin.

Kuiskaan viimein anteeksipyynnön sen hiuksiin. Se Rahikainen, jonka kengillä kuljin vielä viime keväänä, suunnitteli ottavansa Riitaojasta rahat taskuun ja kyläpyöräilevänsä muitta mukitta seuraavan Tinder-deitin lakanoihin. Se Rahikainen ei olisi mitenkään osannut ennustaa, mitä kaikkea sen jälkeen tapahtuisikaan. En ole koskaan ollut niin onnellinen siitä, miten tyhmä olen. Tiedän, että jotkin asiat eivät muutu koskaan ja minun on jossain vaiheessa siirryttävä eteenpäin. Nyt päätän viimein, että se on sen ajan murhe. Vittu miten paljon voimaa voikaan olla yhdessä suloisessa enkelipojassa.

Muistan ensimmäisen kerran, kun Riitaoja tuli luokseni ja piteli minua niin tiukasti, että en voinut kuin nukahtaa sen otteeseen. En ollut aiemmin jäänyt tyttöjeni viereen nukkumaan. En halunnut niiden näkevän minua tiedottomana. Tietenkin veistoksellinen kauneuteni säilyy myös nukkuessani, mutta minua ahdisti, kun en voinut kontrolloida tilannetta mitenkään. Silloin yleensä silitin tytöt uneen ja lähdin muualle viettämään yötä. Sekin oli erilaista Riitaojan kanssa ensi kerrasta lähtien.

Nyt haluan valvoa arkkienkelin vierellä. Vahtia, että se varmasti nukkuu hyvin. Sen hengitys rauhoittuu ajan mittaan.

”Onko siun hyvä?”

”On.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tähän on tultu (:D, seksivitsi. seksivitsi on muuten myös mun tumblr-url, jos kiinnostaa.)  
> No mutta kaikki ok.  
> Nähää.


End file.
